Summer Surprises
by JustKidding
Summary: *AU*Harry returns to a new home on Privet drive. The Dursleys have a new opinion of Harry and it's all thanks to Professor Snape.
1. Attack of the Pod people?

**I don't own Harry Potter. Jo Rowling has the honor of his creation. I am only playing with her toys. I don't mean any disrespect to her or anyone else. I am just very eager for the fifth book so, I am writing my own version of it. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks, for stopping by.**  
  
Harry sat in the back of his uncle's car wondering when Dumbledore would allow him to go to the Weasley's. His Uncle Vernon was abnormally quiet. A man riding a motorcycle cut him off and he failed to respond with his normal colorful language and biting comments. As a matter of fact his uncle hadn't said a word since he picked Harry up from the train station. It was odd behavior, but Harry wasn't about to complain. The silence was a relief from the noise at school where he was surrounded by his peers. It gave him time to think, and he had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
When they arrived at #4 Privet Drive his Uncle helped him carry his trunk and Hedwig's cage up to his room without complaint. "Harry, when you have finished unpacking I would appreciate it if you would join us in the family room." His uncle's request took him by surprise so he merely nodded. He watched his Uncle retreat from the room and turned to look at Hedwig. He opened her cage and said, "That was weird."  
  
She hooted in reply and flew up to his shoulder. Harry opened the bar less window. "Go on, I know you are dieing to stretch your wings." The snowy owl hooted again and flew out the window. Harry watched her wings catch the wind and fly away in search of prey. He unpacked quickly. He had to study very hard. Voldemort was back and Harry had to be ready for him. It was his fault that he had come back. Pettigrew had used his blood in the potion that brought Voldeomort back to life. Harry was going to be ready to protect his friends. No one else was going to loose their lives around him. Cedric had befriended him and paid the price because Harry hadn't been prepared. That would never happen again. He wrote a quick note to Dumbledore asking for the fifth year book list. Signed it, sealed it and set it on his desk for Hedwig to deliver when she returned. He sighed. "I guess I need to go face the music."  
  
When Harry entered the family room he found his aunt Petunia and his cousin Dudley sitting on the sofa drinking tea. He was incredibly surprised by Dudley's appearance. He had lost a great deal of weight. He was no longer the size of a baby whale, but he was still a large boy. He had actually grown a lot taller. He was roughly the height of Ron Weasley. Harry couldn't really tell, because he was sitting. Dudley and Petunia turned and looked at Harry when they noticed him at the door.  
  
"H. hello Harry." Dudley said timidly.  
  
Harry sat in the vacant armchair by the window. Dudley was trying to be civil to him. The least he could do was reciprocate. Maybe, just maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all. He smiled broadly. "Wow! Dudley you look great! I mean, you have lost a lot of weight."  
  
Dudley's cheeks flushed red and he smiled nervously. "Yes, I . I was invited to play a new game at school." His eyes lit up and sat forward excitedly. "American Football. Coach Witherspoon asked me to play. We've been training really hard." Dudley grinned. "Next year we will start playing other schools. American football is all the rage!" Harry couldn't believe his cousin was so excited over a sport! Dudley Dursley was in training and he was excited about it! This coach Witherspoon must be some motivator, Harry thought. His thoughts were interrupted by his uncle.  
  
"Yes, we are very proud of Dudley." He said taking the chair next to Harry. "Er.. Marge is coming next week to watch the boys practice." Uncle Vernon turned and looked at Harry wearily. "Mrs. Figg has offered to allow you to stay with her during Marge's' visit. If you would like?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to reply, but found it impossible to speak. The Dursleys were worried about him? No, of course not. The last time "aunt" Marge had stayed with them he had made her explode. Of course they didn't want him around.  
  
Aunt Petunia broke his reverie. "Your professor Snape came to see us, Harry.", she said softly. "He told us what happened."  
  
Harry looked at his aunt disbelievingly. "Professor Snape? Came here?"  
  
She gave him a nervous nod.  
  
"Well, what did he say?" Harry snapped impatiently.  
  
The Dursleys all jumped and eyed him nervously as though they thought he was going to explode at any moment. Uncle Vernon was the first to find his voice.  
  
"He told us everything. About the tournament. about the boy that was killed. and the monster that killed your parents."  
  
Harry's eyes filled with tears as the painful memories flooded back. He closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes. His aunt was kneeling in front of him. She had tears in her own eyes. She pulled him into a motherly hug and the brave mask shattered. Harry let the wail of pain finally escape. He sobbed convulsively into his aunt's shoulder, unabashed, while she rubbed his back soothingly. When his sobbing slowed Petunia pulled away and wiped his tears away tenderly.  
  
His uncle's voice broke the silence. "It wasn't your fault Harry. Your professor, he told us what you did. How you brought back the boys body. That was a very brave thing to do Harry."  
  
Harry sank into the chair, absolutely shocked. "Why, why are you being so nice to me?", he asked weakly.  
  
Petunia blew her nose noisily and looked at him tenderly.  
  
"Harry, your mother and I were never very close, but-" She began sobbing uncontrollably and uncle Vernon answered Harry's question for her.  
  
"We, we didn't. We were trying to squash the magic out of you. We didn't want you to meet the same fate as your parents. We told you they died in a car crash to protect you. We didn't tell you anything about them, because we thought. Well we thought that you might not become like them if we kept it all from you. We were trying to protect you." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But, but you all hate me! You've always hated me!"  
  
Petunia sobbed. "No, Harry we don't hate you. How could we hate you? We've raised you. We just didn't want you to be like your parents. You were only a baby when I found you on our doorstep. So innocent and unaware of the horror you had just faced. Dumbledore left a letter for us. He told us what happened." She shuddered. "You were only a baby and your parents had been-" She began sobbing again, uncontrollably. Uncle Vernon rushed over and pulled her into a great bear hug.  
  
Harry sat in the chair shocked. He looked over at Dudley who smiled weakly at him. Apparently, this was all new to him, too.  
  
"Well, enough of this." His aunt said pulling away from Vernon. "I need to start dinner. I have three strapping men to feed." With that she rushed off to the kitchen.  
  
Vernon turned to Harry. "So, I understand you have learned to play chess at this school of yours. Let's have a game shall we? Between the two of us we might teach Dudley how it's done."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Who are these people and what did they do with the Dursleys? Uncle Vernon pulled his old chess set out from under the coffee table and started setting up the game.  
  
"Well?" He asked.  
  
Ok, Harry thought, this is going to be an interesting summer. 


	2. Chess and Dinner

**Once again, I do not own any of these characters. I am just letting my imagination play with J.K.R.s world.**  
Chess and Dinner  
  
It turned out that Uncle Vernon was a very skilled chess player. While they played, he and Harry whispered explanations to a very confused Dudley. Dudley, it seemed, was very keen to learn the art of chess. When Uncle Vernon took Harry's queen he gave whoop of triumph. "Well, Harry, you are quite the player." He said and offered his hand. Harry took his hand and shook it. Harry grinned at his cousin, "And this is how you loose graciously." He said with a wink. They all laughed.  
  
As they were boxing the game back up Dudley said. "I don't know if I will ever learn to play chess. It all seems so complicated."  
  
That is when Harry came up with a brilliant plan, and before he could think better of it he offered it up. "I have a wizard chess set in my trunk. The players move their selves and give you their opinions. Maybe, it would be easier if we played with that?" The shocked look on his Uncle and cousins' face paled Harry. Maybe, they weren't that ready to face Harry's' magic after all.  
  
"Where did you get a thing like that?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"My first Christmas at Hogwarts. It was in the cracker Ron and I pulled. He let me keep it because he has his grandfathers old chess set." Harry explained.  
  
"Well, that is a good idea. Err. Why don't the two of you go up to your room after dinner and you can teach Dudley there?" Uncle Vernon's eyes kept shifting to the doorway as if he were afraid someone might hear.  
  
Harry smiled nervously. "Uh, alright. If that is ok with you Dudley?" His cousin grinned broadly and nodded his head.  
  
"Dinner is ready." Aunt Petunia cried from the dinning room.  
  
************ *********** ************  
  
Aunt Petunia had really out done herself with dinner. They had tossed salad, roast beef, carrots, potatoes and peas. For desert there was a fantastic fruit salad, whipped cream optional.  
  
Harry noticed that Dudley ate a huge plate of salad before diving into dinner, and his dinner servings were rather small. "Its not how much you eat." Dudley explained. "It's what you eat. I eat a large salad first and then I am not so hungry when I get to the rest." Harry nodded and smiled. It looked like Dudley was really working hard to loose all that weight.  
  
"I have practice Monday through Thursday at Charles Park until noon. Mum drops me off on when she brings Dad to work and picks me up after she does her shopping and errands." Dudley explained over spoonful of strawberry.  
  
"What? Aunt Petunia, I didn't know you could drive!" Harry said.  
  
Aunt Petunia smiled. "Well, it's perfectly normal for a woman to drive in this day and age. Vernon taught me this past spring." She seemed quite proud of herself and Harry felt proud of her too. Odd, he thought, it's like a real family.  
  
"So, maybe after practice you can teach me how to play chess?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Sure, but I do have to study a lot this summer. We have O.W.L.S. in our fifth year. Fred and George even had a hard time with them and they are brilliant." Harry noticed an uncomfortable change in the room and he decided to break the ice. The Weasley's were his favorite wizarding family and he didn't want his "family" to hate or fear them. "Dudley, Fred didn't mean to be cruel to you by letting you have that candy. That is what they do. I mean. Well, they intend to open a joke shop. They always take an uncomfortable situation and make everyone laugh." Harry directed the next statement to his aunt. "They drive their mum mad with their antics, but it is all in good fun." She nodded and the scowl on her face loosened. "She stays at home to take care of the family like you Aunt Petunia. She knits the best jumpers. I have received one for Christmas every year now."  
  
That statement caught Petunias interest. Her eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Really?" She said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, they don't have a lot of money. Well, because there are so many of them. So, she makes a lot of the things they need." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, well that's very good of her. How many are there?" His aunt asked.  
  
"Well Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. Charlie, Bill, Fred and George they are the twins, Percy, Ron and Ginny." Harry said hoping he hadn't forgotten any of them.  
  
"Good Lord!" Vernon exclaimed. "No wonder they don't have a lot of money. What is it that Mr. Weasley does?"  
  
"He works for the Ministry of Magic in the misuse of muggle artifacts department."  
  
Harry waited for the normal outburst for having said the "M" word.  
  
"Here, you three help me clean up this mess and Harry can explain what that job is exactly." Aunt Petunia motioned for them to help clear the table.  
  
"Well," Harry said while picking up the dirty dishes. "He makes sure that people aren't putting spells and enchantments on cars, books tea cups. There is this law that muggles. err non-magical people are not allowed to know of our existence. So, Mr. Weasley makes sure that witches and wizards aren't doing anything that could hurt unsuspecting muggles. Things like that."  
  
When they had finished clearing away the dishes and cleaning up aunt Petunia had them all sit down at the kitchen table while she washed the dishes. "How old are all of the Weasley's children? Do they all live at home?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know all of their ages, but Bill works for the Wizarding Bank." Harry decided that the Dursley's were not ready to hear about Goblins running a bank so he omitted that part. "He breaks into tombs in Egypt gathering treasure."  
  
"Whoa! Just like Lara Croft from tomb raider!" Dudley exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I imagine it's very exciting. Charlie is the second eldest. He works as a dragon tamer. You know, to keep muggles from seeing them."  
  
Uncle Vernon gaped. "There aren't real dragons!?"  
  
"Sure there are." Harry said grinning. "I have a statue of one that I bested in the tournament." His smile fell and he felt overwhelmingly sad at that thought.  
  
Dudley noticed and chirped, "You can show us later, but tell us what the rest of the Weasley's do first."  
  
Harry nodded. "Well, Percy works for the Ministry of Magic as well. But. I don't know. Mr. Crouch was killed and he was Percy's boss."  
  
"Well, what do the rest of them do?" Petunia called from the sink.  
  
"Err. Well, the rest of them are still in school." Harry explained.  
  
"Why don't the two of you go on up and play chess now." Uncle Vernon said looking at Dudley.  
  
Dudley stood from his chair. "Yeah, come on Harry you can teach me how to beat Dad at chess."  
  
"Sure." Harry said trying to cheer up. It wasn't every day the Dursley's were nice to him and who knew how long this would actually last. He decided that he had better make the most of it while he could. 


	3. Favors

Favors  
  
A cool breeze welcomed Harry and Dudley when they entered Harry's room. Harry pulled off his shoes and sat on the bed. "Dudley, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
Dudley nodded and sat down beside him. "I have a favor to ask you first." He said. "I have lost a lot of weight, and I have worked really hard to get this far." Dudley pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "I err intercepted this letter from the school nurse from the mail this morning." Dudley sighed. "She says she is going to bench me if I don't loose another twenty pounds. She says it isn't safe for me to play. She thinks I might have a heart attack or something." Dudley frowned. "Coach Witherspoon said I have reached a plateau."  
  
Harry gave him a confused look. "I don't understand."  
  
Dudley nodded and explained sitting down next to Harry. "I lost a lot of weight and now my body has adjusted. It might be awhile before I start loosing weight again. It doesn't matter how hard I work out or even if I starve myself."  
  
He looked at Harry hopefully. "That is where my favor comes in. I was wondering if you could maybe, use magic to help me along. Some spell or something."  
  
Harry was sure his eyebrows had just shot off of his face. "What? Use magic on you? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would kill me!"  
  
"Well, we don't have to tell them, Harry, please? Mum and Dad are some proud of me, and I feel really good about myself, for once." Dudley pleaded.  
  
"I can't use my wand. The Ministry of Magic would be on us in a flash if I did that. Under aged wizards are not allowed to use magic during the holidays. Only during school." Harry sat thinking for a moment. How could he help Dudley without getting into trouble? Then it hit him, and he smiled mischievously.  
  
"Ok, I think I know what we can do. But first, I need to know how Professor Snape acted when he was here. You see, he is the Potions Master at school. He would know if there was a safe potion to use to help you."  
  
"Well, mum and dad sent me into the other room and locked the door to talk to him. So, I didn't hear everything. He seemed very cold." Dudley shivered.  
  
Harry was dieing to know. "How was he dressed? Like a muggle or like a wizard?"  
  
Dudley looked up at the ceiling as if trying to remember. "Well, he was wearing black pants and a white buttoned up shirt with long sleeves. He looked normal. That is why dad actually let him in the house." Dudley snorted. "You should have seen dads face! His eyes kind of popped out and his jaw nearly dropped to the ground." Dudley started laughing hard. Tears were pouring from his eyes and he shook the bed with his laughter. Harry grinned. "I can imagine. I wish I had been here to see it." If he had been here he would know what Snape was doing in his house.  
  
When Dudley's laughing fit had calmed he continued to explain. "Well, after they shut the doors I kind of peeked into the key hole." He shot Harry a knowing look.  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "Of course."  
  
"Well, he said that the headmaster Crumble doors sent him-"  
  
"Dumbledore" Harry corrected.  
  
"Right, Dumbledore sent him to let us know what had happened to you. Mum went crazy. She said, I knew it! I knew if we let him go to that damn school something like this would happen! Then Professor Snape snapped, It would have happened if Harry had come to Hogwarts or not. He said, Voldemort wanted Harry and he would have found a way to get him. He said, it is best that Harry goes to Hogwarts and receives a proper education. He needs the proper skills when he faces him."  
  
Harry gasped. Was he supposed to fight Voldemort? Is that why Dumbledore had let him go through all the things he had? To prepare him for the inevitable battle?  
  
"Mum went through the roof. Oh no he will not! He is never going back to that damn school! Lilly went to that school and look what it got her! James and Lilly couldn't stop this Voldemort! What makes you think little Harry can?!" Dudley looked wearily at his cousin.  
  
"What? What did he say?" Harry asked.  
  
"He said it was your destiny. He said that Lilly had stopped Voldemort. She used some spell. I'm sorry Harry I don't remember what it was. It was a word I had never heard before. Anyways, he said that your mum used her love for you and when he tried to kill you it protected you and hurt him. That is why Voldemort needed your blood. He said that in order for him to come back to life he needed the blood of his worst enemy. You." Dudley eyed Harry. "Are you ok Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, go on. Please." Harry said.  
  
"Well, Professor Snape told mum and dad that you need to do your homework. That you need to study really hard and that we shouldn't give you a hard time about you being a wizard. He said that.. Well.. You know, he told us about the wizard tournament and that you needed us to support you right now. He said that Dumbledore was really worried about you. He said that he and other witches and wizards would be checking in on you to make sure you were ok. He said that we needed to be a proper supportive family. He said if he found out we were being anything other than that he would turn us all into toads and use us for his experiments!" Dudley looked as if he were going to throw up.  
  
"I can tell you that he probably would. He isn't exactly Mr. Nice guy if you know what I mean." Harry assured him.  
  
"Well, mum and dad told him that they would try to be more supportive. Later, after he left, I heard mum say that you were never going back. It was too dangerous. Dad told mum that we didn't have any choice and they argued. Mum finally gave in, because Dad told her it would be best if you were prepared to fight Voldemort." Dudley pulled his shoes off and made him self more comfortable on Harry's bed.  
  
"Wow. Did Professor Snape say anything else?" Harry asked. As if he hadn't heard enough to send his brain into overtime.  
  
"Oh, yeah. He said that Dumbledore would be sending a dog here to help protect us all while you are here." He giggled. "Mum had a fit! She was screaming. No! I draw the line. That bloody pigeon is enough. I will not have a filthy dog mucking up my house!" Dudley started laughing again. Harry joined him It must have been hilarious. His aunt barely tolerated Aunt Marge's dog when she came, but they all knew she detested it.  
  
When the boys had calmed down Dudley wiped the tears off of his face and continued. "Professor Snape said that Dumbledore assured him that the dog was house trained, but the tone of his voice wasn't reassuring. He must not like dogs much." Dudley added as an after thought.  
  
Harry gaped. Could they be sending Sirius here? Maybe, that was what he meant when he had told Harry he would see him soon!  
  
"This is great!" Harry cried.  
  
Dudley laughed, "Tell that to mum."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it! If Sirius came here he could explain things to him, and tell him more about his parents.  
  
Dudley interrupted his thoughts. "So, do you think Professor Snape would make a potion for me?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, no. I think it would be best if I asked Hermione. From your description of his visit it doesn't sound like he would be willing to help." Harry said matter of factly.  
  
"Who is Hermione?" Dudley asked.  
  
"One of my best friends. She has read every book in the Hogwarts library at least twelve times! When Hedwig returns from her-"  
  
Just then Hedwig entered the room and perched herself on Harry's desk. She looked curiously between Harry and Dudley. Harry grinned and stood to greet her.  
  
"Hello Hedwig. I was just telling Dudley that I need you to deliver a couple of messages for me? Up to the challenge?" He began stroking her soft feathers. She hooted and gave him a serious look. As if assuring him she was up to the challenge.  
  
"She is really pretty." Dudley said softly from the bed.  
  
"Yes, she is. She's really smart too. Hagrid gave her to me for my eleventh birthday. You remember Hagrid?" Harry wondered if this new found friendship were going to hit a brick wall.  
  
"Yeah, the giant guy that gave me a tail." Dudley said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, that's him. He isn't bad really. He has a bad temper. He really is part giant. He looks out for me at school. I will have to tell you about my second year at Hogwarts sometime, but right now I need to write a letter to Hermione."  
  
Harry bent over his desk writing to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione, I need to ask you a really big favor. It is going to seem odd, but it's really important. Dudley is on a new, more effect diet, and he seems to have stopped loosing weigh even though he is working as hard as ever. He asked me to help him with magic. I was wondering if you could help. Have you ever come across any potions that help people loose weight? If you have maybe you could send the recipe and instructions. It would be good practice for our potions O.W.L. and I would be helping Dudley out. The muggles are actually kind of cool right now. Professor Snape came and talked to them. Yes, I said Snape! He threatened to turn them into frogs if they didn't start acting like a proper supportive family and it seems to have worked! I hope your summer is going well. Are you going to stay with Victor? Send Hedwig back soon with your answer.  
Harry  
  
When Harry finished he looked up to find Dudley softly petting Hedwig. The most surprising thing was that she allowed him to do it. He hated to break up the moment. Maybe, he could buy an owl for the Dursleys? No, Aunt Petunia would have a fit if he did that. He rolled up the letter and grabbed the one for Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok, Hedwig. I need you to drop this one to Dumbledore and this one to Hermione. When you give Hermione hers wait around for her reply. Be careful of Crookshanks." Harry warned her while tying the two letters to her leg. "Thanks, Hedwig and be careful."  
  
He stroked her head and she gave his finger and affectionate nip. She flew out of the window and the two boys watched until she disappeared from their sight.  
  
"Well, I asked Hermione for her help. It might take a few days, but if anyone other than Snape knows the answer it would be her." Harry smiled. "Shall we play chess?" "Yes, and you can tell me more about this Hermione Is she pretty?" Dudley grinned, "Oh, and thanks, Harry." "Your welcome. Anything for my favorite cousin.", he said and winked. 


	4. Things that make you go, hmmm

Chapter Four Things that make you go hmmm  
  
That night Harry had the best sleep he could remember ever having. He had fallen asleep shortly after aunt Petunia came in with chocolate soy milk and vanilla soy biscuits. He apologized to Dudley, because he couldn't keep his eyes open. Dudley challenged him to another game for the following night. The events of the day played in his mind as he changed into his pajamas, but he didn't have long to dwell on the strange events. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
Harry woke late the next morning. It was nearly 10:00 AM. He took a quick shower and dressed in some of his Dudley hand-me-downs. When he reached the bottom of the stairwell he heard his aunt talking to someone in the family room. He approached quietly and cautiously lest it was Aunt Marge having arrived a week early.  
  
His aunt's voice carried into the hall. She seemed upset. "Yes, I understand. It's just-", she paused and Harry thought she might know he was in listening in. "Well, why he can't just stay here? You said that the spells you cast over the house keeps him safe."  
  
What? Who was she talking to? Had Professor Snape returned? Harry couldn't contain his curiosity. He just had to see Snape in muggle clothes. He peeked into the door and saw a complete stranger sitting in his uncle's chair. And a very strange, stranger he was. He was wearing a plum suit, with a white shirt and a plum tie covered in gold stars. He had white hair and a beard to match that came down just above his collar. He wore half moon glasses just like- "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry blurted out excitedly. They both turned to face Harry. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily and a grand smile lit up his face bringing the youthful look only he could pull off.  
  
"Hello Harry.", Dumbledore said pleasantly as though he always sat in the Dursleys sitting room chatting with Aunt Petunia.  
  
"H-Hello sir. What are you doing here? You know", Harry hesitated and whispered, "in the muggle world?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I happened to be in the neighborhood and I thought I would drop by."  
  
When he noticed Harry's confused look he explained further. "You have a fantastic sweet shop just down the road.", and he gave Harry a conspiratorial wink. Of course everyone that had ever attended Hogwarts knew Dumbledore loved muggle sweets.  
  
Harry grinned. "Oh"  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Harry to join them, and picked up a stack of books from the floor. Harry rushed to sit next to his aunt on the couch. "I received your letter last night and I sent Dobby to fetch your books this morning." He said.  
  
"Oh, but-" Harry started.  
  
"No need to worry Harry. Dobby took the liberty of billing them to your account. He also bought you some other essentials." He pointed to three large brown parcels on the floor next to him.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Harry said taking the books from him.  
  
"I'll go make us some tea." Aunt Petunia chirped and left the room hurriedly.  
  
Harry scanned the books excitedly and then his face fell when he noted the one book he was most looking forward to was missing. "Professor, there isn't a defense against the dark arts book."  
  
"Oh, well, the new teacher hasn't had time to choose an appropriate book yet, but-" H pulled two small books from the inside pocket of his coat, and handed Harry the bigger of the two. "this is one from my own library. You can return it when you come back to Hogwarts."  
  
Harry inspected the small leather book. It was black with gold lettering. "Defense Against Dark Wizards" by Bella Merodus.  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up. Albus Dumbledore was lending him one of his books! "Wow. Thank you Professor. I will take very good care of this."  
  
This book would prove most useful Harry thought.  
  
"You're welcome." Dumbledore said with a sly grin. Before Harry could question him Dumbledore handed him the second book. "Another book on loan to you by your Potions Professor." This particular book looked green, but it was covered in so many different colored stains Harry couldn't really tell.  
  
"You will need to return this book to me, Harry. Your Potions Professor left you a note inside."  
  
Harry opened the book and pulled out a slip of blank paper. "It's blank." Harry stated the obvious.  
  
Dumbledore blushed. "Yes, well, you see. I accidentally read your letter to Miss. Granger. Sorry about that. Hedwig didn't seem very pleased about it either. So-", he pulled his wand out and tapped the slip of paper, "Aperire- Severus felt he should hide this one from me."  
  
Professor Snapes untidy scrawl suddenly filled the slip of paper.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
I will have you know that "diet potions" were outlawed in 1982 due to their highly addictive ingredients. On page 11 of this book you will find the "To Good Health" potion. It will not help with weight loss directly. It will help the boy's body adjust to the shock his system has taken and even everything out again. Thus, with his continued work, he will begin loosing weight again. This potion should be administered once every morning for seven days. One fluid ounce before breakfast. No more and no less!  
  
SS  
  
p.s If my book comes to any harm while under your care count on a month's detention with Filch. I understand he is looking for a student to help him remove all of the gum students have left all over the entirety of Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Harry grinned. "Thank Professor Snape for me, and tell him I will take very good care of his book."  
  
"Here we are." Aunt Petunia said cheerfully. She set down a tray holding her best china tea set.  
  
"I wasn't sure how you liked your tea so I brought a bit of everything."  
  
"Thank you very much Mrs. Dursley." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
They all sat drinking tea, eating croissants and talking about the pleasant weather they were having. Harry managed to gobble down two croissants before Dumbledore gave him the boot. "Harry, why don't you bring your things upstairs so your aunt and I can have a word."  
  
"Yes, Harry. I will call you down in a bit. We will be going shopping this afternoon after we pick up Dudley."  
  
"Sure." He said giving Dumbledore and his aunt a questioning look.  
  
Harry gathered his things and walked very slowly up the stairs hoping to catch a bit of their conversation. To his dismay, they were careful to whisper.  
  
When he reached his room he began opening the parcels Dumbledore had brought. Professor Snape had obviously given Dobby a list of ingredients, because there was a large box chock full of them. Harry didn't recognize most of them.  
  
Inside the second parcel he found, two new quills, four bottles of ink and a ton of parchment. The last parcel was his favorite. Only Dumbledore would consider Chocolate Frogs, Jelly Slugs, Fizzing Whizbees, sherbet balls, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, and four blocks of Honeydukes best chocolate essential.  
  
Harry grinned and helped himself to a bit of chocolate. While munching he began wondering what his aunt and Dumbledore were talking about.  
  
***Thanks to all that have reviewed. I am happy to see you enjoy my story. I'm not sure Snapes POV will fit in this version of the story, but I am thinking of writing a version from all of the adults POV after this one. So, you will see it there. Please, any constructive criticism is welcome. I would like to better my writing skills. So fire away. It won't hurt my feelings.*** 


	5. Shopping?

A Visitor and shopping  
  
What were they talking about down there? Harry balled up the Chocolate Frog wrapper and tossed it into the garbage can. He gave a frustrated sigh and picked up, "Defense against Dark Wizards". The small book opened in his hands ad began to glow.  
  
"Uh oh!" Harry said. Dumbledore wouldn't give him anything dangerous, would he? The book began to grow, growing very heavy in Harry's hands. It was soon roughly ten times its original size and Harry was forced to prop it against his pillows. He began flipping through the pages of the massive book. Dumbledore must have placed a shrinking charm on it. How else could anyone lug that thing around?  
  
A tapping sound interrupted his reading. He turned to the window. "Hedwig!" Harry cried opening the window. The snowy owl fluttered over to his bed and waited patiently for Harry to remove her burden. He quickly untied the letter from her leg and Hedwig flew over to her cage for a drink of water.  
  
"Thank you, Hedwig." Harry said while opening the letter. It was from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
In 1982 the Ministry outlawed the use and the brewing of diet potions. Maybe, you could ask Madam Pomfrey how to help Dudley. Wow! I can not believe the Dursleys are being nice to you. Are you sure they are who they say they are? Perhaps, you should test them. Have them sit in the same room as you for an hour and see if they turn into someone else.. Like aliens. Snape may have cursed them into submission! I guess his bullying comes in handy. Mum and Dad don't want me to go to Victors for the summer. They said they don't see me all year, they want my summers. Have you heard from Ron yet?  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
"Harry, come down and say good bye to Professor Dumbledore." Aunt Petunia called from down stairs.  
  
Harry jumped up and rushed down stairs, hoping to over hear some of their secret conversation. He would have to owl Ron as soon as Hedwig had a chance to rest a bit. Harry knew he would appreciate the news from Hermione.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and aunt Petunia were standing in the hall. Dumbledore was talking. "All the arrangements have been made. There will be three fully trained wizards and an auror there. I assure you, it is perfectly safe." He then turned and looked up at Harry who had been lurking on the stairs.  
  
Harry bounded down the stairs wearing a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."  
  
"Curiosity is not a crime Harry. Just approach with caution." Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry said while inspecting his shoes.  
  
"Now, Harry be sure to study this summer. The O.W.L.S. are a very important part of your student career."  
  
"Yes, sir I will. Thank you for letting me borrow your book, and please thank Professor Snape fore me too." Harry said earnestly.  
  
"Of course. Now, I really must be on my way. I promised an old friend I would drop by while I am in the neighborhood."  
  
Harry nodded and wondered who Dumbledore knew in a muggle neighborhood. Aunt Petunia ushered the old wizard out and said, "Harry, we really should be going now. She grabbed the car keys from the table and dragged Harry out of the door.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Dudley had showered and was ready to go when they arrived at the park. They ate out for lunch. While they were waiting for their lunch to arrive aunt Petunia sprang a little surprise on them.  
  
"All right boys. We are going shopping. You both need some new clothes.", she said grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Harry choked on his cherry coke. "What?" He asked looking at his aunt as though she had just grown a second and third head.  
  
"Vernon and I decided that the both of you need some new clothes.", she explained.  
  
It turned out that Harry had actually been blessed all these years receiving Dudley's hand me downs. Aunt Petunia forced the boys to try on, what seemed like, hundreds of outfits. She finally approved of three pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, four dress shirts, two pairs of dress pants, a new pair of Nikes, and a pair of black Doc Martin boots.  
  
Some of Dudley's former spoiled self made an appearance. He argued with aunt Petunia over a shirt that said, "Got Wood?". She ended the argument very quickly when she snapped loudly at him, "My boy- boys will not wear that pornographic filth!" People had turned to look at what she was yelling at, and Dudley turned a rather lovely shade of crimson.  
  
They picked up uncle Vernon and headed home after shopping. The boys played wizards chess against Uncle Vernon. Their tag team efforts proved to be in vain. The chess pieces were quite fond of Uncle Vernon and told him as much.  
  
Dinner was once again fantastic. Dudley told them all about his practice and his team mates. He was very disappointed because practice had been canceled for the week after next. It seemed that Coach Witherspoon cancelled practice for one week every month due to illness. Harry thought that was quite odd and decided to check is calendar later. As far as Harry knew coach Witherspoon was a muggle, but could muggles be werewolves?  
  
After dinner the boys rushed up to Harry's room with the wizards chess set. They were determined to annihilate uncle Vernon tomorrow night.  
  
Hedwig allowed Dudley to pet her while Harry pulled a few things out his trunk to make the potion.  
  
"Professor Snape gave me a potion to help you. I need to prepare it now. Would you open the window. I don't know how this is going to smell. I have never made it before."  
  
Preparing the potion turned out to be quite easy. Professor Snape had had Dobby pick up all of the prepared ingredients as well as the ones he would need to practice for his O.W.L.S. While bottling up the potion Harry explained to Dudley, "You need to take one fluid ounce every morning before breakfast for seven days."  
  
Dudley eyed the potion and sniffed. "What does it do?"  
  
"It is a health potion. It helps your body adjust and with your continued hard work you will be able to loose weight again." Harry explained.  
  
Harry ducked out of the room to use the bathroom. He cleaned his potions equipment and went back to his room. He found Dudley looking through his parents' photo album.  
  
Dudley looked up embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I was bored. Are these your parents?"  
  
Harry laid his potions equipment on his desk to dry. "Yeah." He answered shortly.  
  
"You look exactly like your dad!" Dudley exclaimed. "You have his hair and everything. You have your mum's eyes. Wow. She was beautiful."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said proudly, "everyone says that."  
  
"Who is this guy?", Dudley asked pointing to a man in the book.  
  
Harry sat down beside him in order to take a closer look. "Oh, that is my godfather Sirius Black. He was their best man."  
  
"What!? The murderer?" Dudley cried.  
  
"Well, he was arrested for murder, but he was innocent." Harry took the book and flipped forward a few pages. "This is the creature that told Voldemort where we were hiding. He is the one that framed Sirius." He said venomously.  
  
Dudley eyed Peter Pettigrew's rat like face and nodded. "He looks like a rat."  
  
Dudley noticed the angry look on Harry's face and decided to change the subject. He took the photo album from Harry gently and placed it back into the Hogwarts trunk. He noticed something silvery and pulled it out. "What is this?" He asked.  
  
Harry grinned. "That is my invisibility cloak. It was my dads." He said proudly.  
  
"No way!" Dudley shrieked. "Do you use this to sneak into the girl's bathroom?"  
  
Harry chuckled. Actually, he had used it to sneak into a bathroom and a girl, ghost girl that is, had been in there. "Not really. I do use it to sneak around, but not to do anything that Professor Dumbledore would get angry at."  
  
Dudley's confused face demanded an explanation.  
  
"He can see through invisibility cloaks.", Harry explained.  
  
"Whoa!", Dudley said placing the cloak back into the trunk, "he must be a very powerful wizard."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, he is considered, by most, to be the most powerful wizard of his time. He is a really great man. Even Voldemort was afraid of him when he was at the peak of his powers."  
  
"Wow." Dudley said in an awed voice.  
  
Aunt Petunia knocked on the door. She brought them a tray of soy chocolate milk and soy vanilla biscuits again.  
  
"Thank you aunt Petunia." Harry said.  
  
After she had left Harry said, "These aren't half bad, huh."  
  
Dudley looked away and nodded. "Yeah, they are all right."  
  
Shortly afterward Harry fell asleep. Dudley picked up the tray and left the room quietly. Aunt Petunia came in to remove Harry's shoes, and glasses. She covered him up, closed the extra window, and turned out the light.  
  
"Good night, Harry Potter.", she whispered kissing his forehead. She exited the room; Harry's tranquil breathing following her out.  
  
Thank you again, to all that have reviewed. The next chapter is really going to be interesting. (at least I think so) This one wasn't really great, but I wanted to prove the Dursleys love for Harry a bit more before coming to the next part. I am so excited about the next two chapters! I will probably have them up tomorrow if I can manage to find the time to write them. 


	6. Sleeping

Have I been sleeping my entire life?  
  
A loud knocking woke Harry from his peaceful slumber. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his glasses and rushed down stairs. He used the peek hole in order to see who was outside.  
  
"Aunt Marge?", he said in a defeated voice. First of all she was early and secondly did this mean that the Dursleys were going to start treating him like dirt again?  
  
Harry opened the door, "Hello, aunt Marge." He said dully.  
  
Marges piggy eyes took in his wrinkled clothes, and messy hair. She sniffed at him and thrust her suit case into his hands.  
  
"Petunia," she called out walking past Harry and into the house.  
  
Harry slung the suit case on the floor and closed the door. "She is gone." He looked at the clock, "She should be back any time now."  
  
Marge narrowed her eyes at Harry. "Where did she go?"  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Remain calm he thought. Don't do anything to get your self in trouble. Calm thoughts, calm thoughts.  
  
"She is just dropping Dudley off at practice and uncle Vernon at work. She should be right back." Harry explained through clenched teeth. "We weren't expecting you until next week."  
  
Marge smacked Harry on the back of the head. "I don't have to explain my self to you, boy! Go make me some tea. I will be in the sitting room."  
  
Harry scrambled to the kitchen to make some tea. So, maybe while she visited the Dursleys would act like they always did, but if he behaved maybe they would be nice again after she left. There weren't any sweets and they had eaten the last of the croissants yesterday so Harry threw some of the Vanilla soy biscuits he found onto a plate. When the tea was ready he heaved a great sigh, and headed to the family room.  
  
Marge glared at him. "Well, it's about time!"  
  
Harry set the tea things on the coffee table and moved to leave the room. Marges voice cut into him like a knife. "Sit down, boy!"  
  
Harry sat in the chair by the window, as far as he could get from her bulking form.  
  
"So," she said pouring herself some tea, "how are things at St. Brutis'? I see they haven't helped much. You look as lazy as ever. Wrinkled clothes, and messy hair."  
  
"I just woke up." Harry explained. "I really need to go shower and change. It is rude of me to sit here with you in this state." Harry jumped up and rushed upstairs before she could argue.  
  
While upstairs he sadly packed up his school things and took a shower. He dressed in some of the new dress clothes his aunt had bought him and tried in vain to calm his hair.  
  
"Hedwig," he whispered to the sleeping owl, "please, try to keep quiet. Aunt Marge is here."  
  
The snowy owl hooted softly in response and fell back to sleep. Harry headed back down stairs feeling a bit more presentable. He heard voices coming from the family room.  
  
"We weren't expecting you until next week. You should have told us you were coming early. I could have picked you up from the train station. I'm afraid the house is in a bit of shambles." He could hear his aunt Petunia explaining.  
  
As a matter of fact the house was immaculate as always. Harry was sure Petunia was pleased to see that Marge hadn't brought her dog along with her this time. He always made a mess of the house. Last time he had attacked uncle Vernon. Well, Harry had attacked Marge first, but that was an accident. He was bound and determined not to let his magic get out of hand this time. Upsetting his new found family was definitely not on his list of things to do. A loud thunking noise interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Marge?", he heard his aunt Petunia cry.  
  
Harry rushed into the room. He found Marge slumped over snoring loudly. Aunt Petunia looked up at Harry.  
  
"Oh, dear.", she said.  
  
"What happened?", Harry asked.  
  
She picked up the plate of Vanilla Soy biscuits. "Uh, Harry," she asked cautiously, "how many of these did you give her?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I put what was left in the jar. We didn't have anything else to serve with tea."  
  
"Oh, dear." Petunia said again. "Harry, will you pick up the tea things. I need to make a phone call."  
  
"Sure, is she going to be alright? Is she allergic to soy or something?" Harry asked.  
  
Petunia was dialing the phone, "uh, yes, yes she is. Now, Harry please pick up the tea things." She said a bit more firmly.  
  
Harry gathered the tea things and headed to the kitchen. This was bad. Were the Dursleys going to punish him? He cleaned up the dishes and listened to his aunt on the phone.  
  
"It was an accident. She had about twenty of them. I don't know what to do." It was quiet while she listened to the person on the other end and then, "Please, hurry."  
  
Seconds later there was a knock on the door. Aunt Petunia scrambled to answer it before Harry could step out of the kitchen. He heard a familiar female voice.  
  
"She will be fine. You can not overdose on these. She is just going to have a nice nap. Where is he?", asked the voice.  
  
"In the kitchen.", Petunia explained sounding much calmer.  
  
"Harry." She called him into the hall.  
  
Harry walked out of the kitchen cautiously. "Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked bewildered.  
  
Mrs. Figg smiled warmly at Harry. "Go upstairs and pack your things. You are coming over to my house until your aunt Marge goes back home."  
  
"Uh, ok." Harry said sounding shocked.  
  
"Bring your school things, Harry." Aunt Petunia called after him.  
  
Harry stopped midstep. "My, school, things?", he asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes, all of your Hogwarts things.", Mrs. Figg said firmly.  
  
Harry nodded dumbly and headed back upstairs.  
  
"Uh, what about Hedwig?", he asked.  
  
"Well, of course she has to come.", came the quick reply.  
  
"Ok." Harry said weakly.  
  
Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Figg followed Harry upstairs and helped him by shrinking his trunk and placing it in her pocket while aunt Petunia packed up Harrys new clothes into a suit case. Harry stared dumbly at the world around him. Mrs. Figg was a witch? She must have been the one Dumbledore said he was going to visit in the neighborhood. Mrs. Figg was a witch? Mrs. Figg was a witch!  
  
Harry felt someone tugging his arm and his feet moved of their own accordance. He didn't notice aunt Petunias hug good bye or Hedwigs' cry of protest, because Mrs. Figg was moving her about during the day. He barely noticed the walk to Mrs. Figgs house.  
  
Mrs. Figg opened the door and nudged Harry into the cat smelling house. She set down Hedwigs cage and opened it. The owl fluttered out and set herself on top of a rather large bird pirch Harry had never seen before. The entire house seemed to change before his eyes. All of the photos of cats became photos of witches and wizards. They kept changing back and forth from cat to human with soft popping noises. Harry felt himself being guided to the large overstuffed couch. He sat down and turned to face Mrs. Figg, the witch.  
  
"You're a witch?" he said flatly.  
  
A familiar condescending male voice came from the hall, "You astound me with your brilliance Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry stiffened and turned to find a tall thin man with long black hair pulled back in a pony tail. He had a rather large nose and was very pale. He wore a white linen shirt buttoned to the collar and loose fitting silk slacks. His black eyes had a hint of humor in them and he wore a smirk on his face.  
  
"P-Professor Snape?" Harry asked disbelievingly.  
  
***ok. The next few chapters is where all of my insane theories are going to come to life in this story. All of my theories as to every ones roles etc. It may be a spoiler or it may be me just flapping away. I hope I don't upset any of you or insult anyone. Thanks for stopping by. Just Kidding*** 


	7. Shocking Revelations

Shocking revelations  
  
Snape smiled smugly and sat down next to Harry. "Yes, Potter?", he asked.  
  
"What are you doing here? How do you know Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked completely bewildered.  
  
"Mrs. Figg is my mother's sister, my aunt. I am here to keep an eye on those muggle relatives of yours.", Snape said rather venomously.  
  
Harry nodded, "Thanks for that. I mean. Thanks for talking to them. What did you say to them? They really have been very supportive."  
  
Snape grinned maliciously. Harry noted that Snapes teeth were rather white and perfectly spaced. His hair seemed to be healthy, and his skin, though pale, did not look its usual unhealthy sallow hue.  
  
"Oh, I just let them know that I was near by and I was the only one allowed to abuse you." Snape said off handedly.  
  
"You use glamour, but most people use them to make their selves more attractive. I read about them in the book Dumbledore lent me." Harry said matter of factly.  
  
Snape leaned toward Harry and gave him a drop dead Potter look. "If you reveal that bit of information to anyone Potter, you will receive detention for a month. Is that understood?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Severus, enough of this "Evil Potions Master" act. Harry is going to be staying with us for at least two weeks and I do not want to deal with it." Mrs. Figg said from the hall.  
  
She was carrying a little blonde girl with pigtails. She wore pink overalls and a baby blue shirt. She waved madly at Harry and struggled to get down.  
  
"This is my granddaughter Lee Lee. Her mother works for the ministry so Lee Lee stays with me most of the time." She let the little girl down and she rushed over to Harry.  
  
"Hi.", she said shyly.  
  
Harry smiled, "Hello."  
  
The little girl took this as an invitation and crawled up into Harry's lap. He placed his arm around her back to ensure she wouldn't fall.  
  
"How old are you?" Harry asked her.  
  
She held up three pudgy fingers and blushed. Mrs. Figg eyed Severus and the two of them left for the next room. Lee Lee reached up and traced Harry's lightning scar.  
  
"Owie?", she asked.  
  
"No, it doesn't hurt right now." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh. Wanna play?", she asked him.  
  
Just then Professor Snape and Mrs. Figg came back into the room.  
  
"No, Lee Lee. We need to talk to Harry right now. Why don't you color in your coloring book?" Mrs. Figg said.  
  
The little girl scrunched up her face and climbed off of Harry's lap looking affronted. Mrs. Figg began, "Harry, I know you are wondering why I never revealed to you that I was a witch before. Dumbledore wanted you to remain untainted. I volunteered to keep an eye on you and the Dursleys, but I was to keep my cover."  
  
"Your cover?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was an auror for the Ministry, but now I work for another group.", she explained.  
  
"What group?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, that is not important right now. Just know that you are safe here with Severus and I. I won't even let him pick on you." She gave Snape a glance of warning.  
  
"Much." He added with an evil grin.  
  
The little girl giggled on the floor. She was coloring in a Max the Mad Muggle, coloring book. Harry recognized the character from Ron's' comic books. Snape gave the girl a wink, and turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Did you read the book I lent you?", Snape asked.  
  
"Yes, I brewed the , To Good Health Potion, for Dudley. I was also looking at some of the other potions. Why am I here?" Harry asked irritated.  
  
Mrs. Figg laughed. "Well, you didn't think we were going to risk you blowing up Marge again did you? Fudge isn't exactly your biggest fan at the moment."  
  
Harry nodded. Fudge had seemed very irritated with him. He had actually read and believed the stories written by Rita Skeeter. Hermione had taken care of her, at least for the moment. Harry looked at his professor.  
  
"I thought you were going to spy on Voldemort Professor." Harry said.  
  
"How clever of you." Snape said sounding rather impressed. "But, no, I am not going to spy on Voldemort again. We tried to keep up the façade, but our resources assured me that Voldemort had heard about my deception."  
  
"I can't say I am sorry to hear that. Your mother would have turned in her grave if you had gone back to that monster." Mrs. Figg said distastefully.  
  
"With Voldemort offering to offer Dumbledore my head on a platter I am sure she is turning in her grave." Snape offered.  
  
Lee Lee made a disgusted face. "Sevis, dat is scrusting." She said pointedly and continued to color. Trying to ignore the adults.  
  
Harry shuddered. "That is exactly the sort of thing he would do. He was angry that you hadn't returned, and he knew you had betrayed him."  
  
"Oh, yes. I know." Snape assured him.  
  
"Are Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott going to be allowed to come back to school?" Harry asked.  
  
Snape glared at Harry. "I may not be able to spy on Voldemort, but I take my job as the Head of Slytherin house seriously. I will not give up on those children, Mr. Potter! Their lives have been written for them. It is my job to teach guide them to the light. Not, all Slytherins are bound to be Death Eaters!"  
  
Harry frowned, "No, sir, but Malfoy isn't going to be saved. He made fun of Cedric on the train. He won't change. He is a carbon copy of his father."  
  
Snape smiled, "You have no idea, Potter."  
  
"Enough, from both of you! Harry come help me prepare lunch." Mrs. Figg said. 


	8. What do you mean it wasn't you?

Harry and Mrs. Figg prepared tuna sandwiches in the kitchen. Mrs. Figg didn't seem to let Harry's' celebrity status in the wizarding world bother her one bit. Harry was very impressed and needed to know why. "How come you never treated special or you know like a celebrity? Most witches and wizards do." He said spreading the tuna over bread. She snorted, "Harry, I have changed your diapers. You are just a boy like any other." "I wish." Harry said. Mrs. Figgs face softened. "Harry, you just need to go with the flow of life. I know things are hard. You haven't been dealt a fair hand, but not many have. You have been doing an outstanding job playing with your hand, Harry. You really have. Now, pull out the glasses and I will fetch the others. Harry finished setting the table, and sat down. The others joined him. Snape had a scowl on his face. Lee Lee was giggling as he set her down in her high chair. They all ate in silence except for Lee Lee who insisted on throwing her crusts at everyone. Snape helped to clear the table and Mrs. Figg used her wand to wash the dishes. They all returned to the sitting room. You could have cut the air with a knife because of all of the tension. The front door was thrown open and a tall attractive blonde woman entered the room, slamming the door behind her. "Damn that blundering buffoon!", she cried. Lee Lee jumped up from her coloring, "Mummy!" she squealed running up to the strange woman. The woman scooped her up, smiled and kissed her. "Hey, munchkin." Mrs. Figg sat reading the Daily Prophet. She looked over her paper and said, "What did Fudge do now, dear?" The woman sat down on the coach next to Harry. She handed the little girl to Snape and smiled. "Oh, nothing really. He fired me." Mrs. Figg dropped her paper. She looked angry and Harry thought there might be some trouble. "He what?", the old woman screeched. "Fired me mother.", the strange woman said. She turned to Harry. "Hello, Harry. I'm Alex otherwise known as Tibbles." "Hi." He said weakly. "So, what did your poison tongue do this time Alex?", Snape asked bouncing Lee Lee on his knee. She looked at Snape gravely. "Scotland Yard found Kakarofs body. The Dark Mark was floating over head. We had to alter over seventy muggles minds. Fudge refused to face the music and I tried to help him understand." Alex shrugged. "So, he fired me." "Alexandra, what did you say to him?" Mrs. Figg asked sharply. "Mum, I told him exactly what I have just told you. Nothing more.", she covered Lee Lees ears and whispered, "well, I may have said something about his head being stuck up his arse." Lee Lee giggled, "Mummy! Dat is bad." "Not when you are telling the truth sweet heart." Alex assured her. Snape set Lee Lee on Alex's' lap and headed to the door. Mrs. Figgs voice rang out sharply halting his progress. "Where do you think you are going Severus Snape?" He turned to face her. "I have to leave aunt Arabella. I am a danger to you all." "No, you are going to stay here. Albus wants you here. We want you here. Should we send Harry away as well? Voldemort wants his head on a platter. Hell, he wants Dumbledore's head on a platter, he should probably leave Hogwarts. He is too dangerous to have around.", she answered back sarcastically. "Albus is needed to protect Hogwarts. If he left Voldemort would be running that school", Snape said angrily. "Well, we need you too." Alex said. "Sit down cousin." Snape eyed Lee Lee and Harry and shook his head, "No, I am too dangerous to have around. Think of the children." "Professor, if anyone needs to leave it is me. Five people have been murdered because of me." Harry said angrily. "What are you talking about Potter?" Snape asked sarcastically. "Don't you remember? During my third year at Hogwarts. The shrieking shack? Sirius and Professor Lupin were going to kill wormtail. I stopped them, and because of that wormtail escaped." Harry stood up and continued. "Because of me he returned to Voldemort and helped him return stronger than ever. They used my blood to bring him back. It's all my fault." Harry whispered as tears began streaming down his face. "It would be best if I just disappeared. Who knows what else I am going to do to cause peoples deaths." "Don't cwy Hawwy." Lee Lee cried. Snape moved toward Harry, but a knock on the door interrupted them. He quickly hid behind the coat rack, wand at the ready, while Mrs. Figg answered the door. "Remus!", she said happily, "come in, dear." Harry quickly wiped his face with his sleeve. Remus Lupin and a large black dog entered the house. Remus was grinning from ear to ear. "Hello, Harry." He said as the large black dog bounded on Harry's chest knocking him to the ground. Harry laughed and pushed the dog away. "Stop Sirius." Harry cried exasperatedly. The dog transformed into his true self and helped Harry off of the ground, pulling him into a bear hug. "How have you been Harry?", he said pulling away. His eye brow arched, "Have you been crying?" Sirius glared at Snape, "What did you say to him you greasy git!" Snape glared back, "We were just discussing how Harry believes he is to blame for Voldemorts return." Sirius looked at Harry, "It isn't your fault Harry. He would have come back with or without wormtail." "From what I understand Mr. Potter, Barty Crouch was fighting his fathers curse. He would have overtaken him eventually. It all would have happened with or with out Pettigrew." Snape said sitting down. Lee Lee jumped off of her mothers lap and climbed into her cousin's lap. "You stayin?" she asked. Snape nodded, "Yes, I am staying." "What exactly did we walk into here?" Remus asked. Mrs. Figg smiled. "We were just bonding." Harry grinned at Remus. "Hello, Professor." "You can call me Remus, Harry. I am not your professor anymore.", Remus said with a wink. "What are you two doing here?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I thought you were hiding." Sirius grinned, "We are hiding. We are just hiding with you." "Cool," Harry said, "Hey Sirius, Dudley said I was going to have a new dog to protect me at the Dursleys. You don't know anything about that do you?" "Oh, I might know a thing or two about it.", he answered slyly. Harry turned to Remus, "Coach Witherspoon, I presume." Remus looked surprised and confused. "What are you talking about Harry?" "You are Dudleys coach. Dudleys coach just happens to get sick around the full moon and cancels practice. I know it is you." Harry said. Sirius and Remus looked at one another seriously. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about Harry." Lupin said. Harrys grin faded, "Then, Dudleys coach is a werewolf!" "That is something worth investigating." Mrs. Figg said. "What was his name again, Witherspoon?" She stood and went into the kitchen. Alex followed her with a worried look on her face. "Is Dudley in trouble? I thought it was you Pr- er Remus. Dudley has really lost a lot of weight. I thought it was you. Coach Witherspoon has really gotten under Dudleys skin.I thought you were using some kind of charm to help motivate him or something." Harry said in a bewildered tone. Lee Lee crawled off of Snapes lap and into Harrys. "Don't wowwy Hawwy, mummy wiww fix it." She said patting his arm. Alex and Mrs. Figg entered the room heading for the door. Mrs. Figg barked orders. "Severus, Remus, and Alex are with me. Sirius you stay here with the children. Albus said he has no idea who this person is. There have been attacks in the vicinity caused by a large animal! Harry you may have been right." Sirius gaped. "Why do I have to stay here?" His question was answered by the slamming of the door. Lee Lee grinned at him. "Wanna play?" 


	9. Snapes Secrets

Chapter nine Snapes Secrets  
  
Lee-Lee Figg proved to be a very energetic little girl. She was running around the house imitating her mother in battle. Sirius and Harry had given up trying to calm her. They had both been bothered because they had been left behind. Sirius because he was missing out on the action and Harry because his family was in danger. Lee Lee assured Harry that everything was going to be ok.  
  
"Don't wowwy Hawwee. Mummy's going to give dem a hi-ya!", she said punching the air, "and a ka-pow-pow!", as she kicked into the air violently.  
  
She managed to bring Sirius and Harry to tears from laughter, at least for the first twenty minutes. Lee-Lee insisted on giving them a play by play. An hour later when she appeared to be tiring, Harry talked her into drawing the battle out for them. When things had calmed down, Sirius noticed the worried look on Harry's face. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Harry. Arabella Figg was a very famous auror. She trained Moody."  
  
Harry nodded and watched as Lee-Lee drew a vicious werewolf attacking, what looked like, Snape. This sparked a whole line of questions.  
  
"Sirius, why did you send Snape to the Whomping Willow that night?", Harry asked without looking at him.  
  
"He was always following us around-"Sirius started.  
  
Harry held up his hand, "no, I want the truth. You sent Snape to a werewolf. A werewolf that was your best friend. Remus could have killed Snape."  
  
Sirius snorted, "All right, I will tell you the truth. I did it because of a girl."  
  
Harry stared at his godfather in disbelief. "You almost killed Snape and sent Remus to Azkaban because of a girl!?" Sirius shook his head, and his eyes took on a dreamy look. "She wasn't just any girl Harry. Selena, was the Ravenclaw prefect."  
  
He sighed, "She had the most beautiful long golden hair, like an angel. Her eyes were the most brilliant green. Her skin was a perfect peaches and cream."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "And?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"And, she was blind as a bat. I tried to win her heart, but she insisted we could only be friends. She said that she needed to focus on her studies. Her nose was always in a book." Sirius chuckled. "We used to have to pry books from her fingers in order for her to have any fun. Even then she spent half of her time in Hogsmeade in the books store."  
  
Harry laughed, "She sounds like Hermione. If it weren't for Ron and me she would never take her nose out of her books."  
  
"Snape was the same way as a kid. He always knew the answers in class. He lived in the library." Sirius' face darkened.  
  
Lee-Lee stopped drawing and turned to listen.  
  
"That is how he managed to weasel his way in." Sirius said venomously.  
  
"I saw them in the back of the library. One minute they were reading and the next minute Snape was all over her! I ran over and pulled him off of her. I broke that over sized nose.", He added with a satisfied smile.  
  
Harry noticed Lee-Lee frowning on the floor.  
  
"She pushed me off of him and told me she didn't want me to come near either of them again. She looked so ashamed of me. I flipped." He shook his head.  
  
"I forged a letter to Snape from Selena. It told him to meet her at the whomping willow when he returned from the hospital ward. I gave the instructions to enter. There was a kink in my plan. Selena really did stop by Slytherin House to see Snape. She ran into Malfoy and he told her that he had gone to meet her. He showed her the letter. She and Malfoy realized it was a set up. They both ran to stop Snape. They ran straight into Lilly and James. Malfoy managed to give your dad a nasty shiner before the girls figured out what was going on. James told them he would deal with it. He saved Snapes life.", and added softly, "and Remus'"  
  
Lee-Lee stood up and stood in front of Sirius. "You is bad!", she said glaring at him.  
  
"I know." Sirius said sadly.  
  
She eyed him and sat back down.  
  
"So what happened to Selena?" Harry asked.  
  
"She married Snape." Sirius said.  
  
"Snapes married!" Harry cried. Harry knew this tidbit of information would give Ron nightmares for weeks.  
  
"Yes, but." Sirius started.  
  
"See is seeping." Lee Lee chirped from the floor.  
  
Harry looked confused. "What?"  
  
"There was an accident. She was hit by a muggle car. She has been in a coma for fourteen years. She is in St. Mungos." Sirius said sadly.  
  
"Oh my God!" Harry cried.  
  
Lee-Lee patted Harry's knee. "See is gonna wake up soon."  
  
"Of course she is." Sirius said.  
  
"That is why Snape went to Voldemort isn't it." Harry said, "But, if she is still in a coma why did he decide to spy for Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well, it is complicated. Someone found out that Voldemort caused the muggle to hit her. He needed Snape, and he knew Snape wouldn't come willingly. Snape had a wife and a child on the way. Why would he risk all of that? So, Voldemort orchestrated a plan to take her out. He used Snapes anger to his advantage. Snape hated muggles, because one had taken her away. When he found out the truth he wanted to kill Voldemort, but he was to powerful. So, he went to Dumbledore. He was ready to go to Azkaban, but Dumbledore asked for his help. He became a very resourceful spy. Voldemort had no idea that Snape knew the truth. He knows now." Sirius added darkly.  
  
"Who told Snape about Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it is someone that Snape trusts. I do know that the person is spying for Dumbledore now. He will only talk to Snape. Not even Dumbledore knows who it is." Sirius said.  
  
"Isn't that dangerous? What if aurors attacked them? If we don't even know who he is. he could be killed!" Harry said.  
  
"Snape can't reveal who he is. There are spies everywhere. I know that who ever he is. he was enraged when he found out Voldemort was responsible for Selena's accident. He took it personally.-"; Sirius was interrupted by the front door opening.  
  
Lee-Lee jumped up and rushed into her mothers arms.  
  
Harry stood up expectantly. "Well?" He took them all in. They all seemed to be fine. Remus had a bit of a blush tinging his face, but they didn't look as if they had been involved in a battle.  
  
Snape grinned and answered first. "Well, Coach Witherspoon is a werewolf, and a muggle. She was bitten two summers ago."  
  
"She!?", Harry and Sirius cried.  
  
***Once again thank you all for reviewing. My apologies for chapter eight. I don't understand why it did that.*** 


	10. Discussions

There was quite a bit of heckling and laughter coming from Mrs. Figgs house. Harry was certain that anyone passing by would be shocked to hear old Mrs. Figg was throwing or party. Mrs. Figg had actually excused her self from them immediately. "I need to go inform Albus.", she explained rushing off to the kitchen.  
  
Sirius stood and led Remus to the couch, "So tell me all about this werelass, Remus"  
  
Remus' blush could have lit a stadium at midnight. Alex smiled and set Lee- Lee in Snapes lap. "I am going to make some tea.", she said smiling at Remus.  
  
"Is she pwetty?" Lee-Lee squealed from Snapes lap.  
  
"Yes, she is very pretty." Snape said and looked at Remus sympathetically. Harry was no stranger to the magic pretty girls had. Cho had left him tongue tied before, and he was sure Remus was feeling the same way.  
  
"She was attacked by a werewolf when she was 16 years old. Her parents locked her into the cellar each full moon. She has led a relatively normal life. She moved to Europe in hopes of finding a cure." Snape explained.  
  
"Where is she from?" Harry asked. He noticed it felt extremely odd to refer to Coach Witherspoon as "she".  
  
"America." Remus finally said.  
  
"An American woman? Whoo! Remus she sounds like a wild one." Sirius said winking at his old friend.  
  
Remus turned several shades of red. "She isn't wild Sirius. She is a very respectable teacher."  
  
"So, when is the next date?" Sirius said, poking Remus.  
  
Snape cleared his throat, "The full moon. I have offered to supply her with the wolfsbane potion. Remus offered for her to stay with him during that time in order to keep an eye on her."  
  
"Really?" Sirius said. "We will have to fix the place up then. Candles, wine, and a bubble bath perhaps?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Sirius! She needs to be observed while she takes the wolfsbane potion for the first few times. She is a muggle and Severus isn't sure what is going to happen as it has never been tested on muggles before." Remus said glaring at Sirius.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Of course, of course. Let's save the bubble bath for the second date." Harry was trying, with difficulty, not to laugh. Poor Remus looked like he was going to burst he face was so red.  
  
"Ahem," Alex said coming into the room carrying a tray, "Will one of you gentlemen help me with this?"  
  
Sirius jumped up, "Of course." He said taking the tray from her and setting it on the coffee table.  
  
"So, ", Harry said adding honey to his tea, "Dudley is safe? I don't understand though. If she isn't a witch, how did she manage to motivate him without magic?"  
  
Alex grinned, "Never underestimate the power a beautiful woman has over men."  
  
Lee-Lee started giggling. Mrs. Figg entered the room and picked her up. "Ok, Severus, all done using the floo. Why don't you and Harry start on dinner?"  
  
Snape stood and headed for the kitchen, "Coming, Potter?" Lee-Lee hopped off of Mrs. Figgs lap and tugged Harry's hand, "Come on" she squealed excitedly.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** ****\  
  
Snape used magic to help things along. Their conversation remained civil, almost friendly Harry thought. Lee-Lee loved cooking. Snape set up a little space for her at the table to "cut vegetable". When he noticed Harry's alarmed look he explained that the knife was charmed only to cut vegetables.  
  
"Here," Lee-Lee said wiping her hands on her shirt. "I finissed cutting dem."  
  
Harry noted that she had done an oddly immaculate job. The carrots were all perfectly cut in cubes. He was sure the knife was charmed for more than Lee-Lees protection.  
  
"Sevis" Lee Lee said seriously. "She is gonna wake up soon."  
  
"Who is going to wake soon?" Snape said stirring the carrots into the stew.  
  
"Saweena." She said as if his question was ridiculous.  
  
Snape stiffened and Harry heard him take in a sharp breath. "Thank you for helping Lee-Lee why don't you go tell the others that dinner is nearly ready." He said without turning from the stove.  
  
"K" she said hopping off of the stool.  
  
When she had gone into the other room Harry asked, "Are you alright, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine. Why wouldn't I be, "Snape said turning to face Harry.  
  
"Because she brought up your wife." Harry answered.  
  
Snape glared at Harry, "How did you know? Black! That blabbering bastard."  
  
Snape rushed across the room and pointed his finger in Harry s face. "If you breathe a word of my wifes condition to the other students you will wish you had never been born, Potter."  
  
"I would never!" Harry said affronted.  
  
Snape relaxed and walked back over to check on the stew. "Did he also tell you that she was carrying our child? She was nine months pregnant."  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. "What happened to the baby?"  
  
"She died as well." Snape said sadly.  
  
"All because of Voldemort!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Yes." Snape said.  
  
The others joined them. Sirius and Remus set the table with Lee-Lees help. Dinner was fantastic and everyone complimented them. After dinner they all sat around watching television. When Lee-Lee fell asleep they all headed for bed.  
  
Harry went to bed smiling. Staying with Mrs. Figg was not at all what he thought it would be like. He was definitely going to enjoy this summer.  
  
***My apologies. I know this chapter was a bit slow. Some action is coming soon.*** 


	11. Dreams

Dreams  
  
He was walking down a bright and cheery hall. People dressed in rainbow hospital scrubs kept passing him hurriedly. No one seemed to find it odd that a fourteen year old boy was walking in the hospital wearing his pajamas. They didn't even seem to notice him at all.  
  
I must be dreaming, Harry thought.  
  
When a man engulfed in flames walked by looking thoroughly bored Harry tried to take a second look. He found he couldn't. He had no control over his own body. His body took him to a door marked 13 and a pale long fingered hand reached for the handle. That hand looks familiar, Harry thought. Voldemort! I am dreaming.  
  
The fresh scent of magnolias welcomed him into the room. The flowers filled the room. Every available space was covered in vases of them. In the center of the room was a large bed. A beautiful woman was sleeping. As they neared her Harry noticed she had skin pale as moonlight, and her long golden curls covered the pillow under her like a halo. She looks like an angel. Harry felt Voldemort pull his wand out of its holster and saw him point it at the woman.  
  
"No!" Harry screamed. "Don't!" His words echoed in his head unheard by anyone other than himself. Just then he heard voices outside of the door. Voldemort stiffened. "The room always seems brighter after you visit Mrs. Malfoy. I think she knows when you are there. We were very pleased when Mr. Snape brought her here this summer. With our experts dealing with her now she will be up in no time. I don't understand why he didn't bring her to us sooner." An unfamiliar male voice said.  
  
"Thank you doctor. That will be all." A female voice said curtly.  
  
"Oh, of course Mrs. Malfoy." The male voice said.  
  
"Caecus" Voldemort muttered.  
  
Harry watched in amazement as Voldemorts hands disappeared. Malfoys mother entered the room. She looked different. Her face was softer. She looked tired. Mrs. Malfoy removed a vase of flowers from the chair beside the bed and set them on the floor. She took the sleeping woman's hand and sighed.  
  
"Selena, I wish you would wake up. He's come back Selena. Lucius and Severus are arguing again. Only you could ever control those two. Poor Draco is torn between them. On hand he wants to be loyal to his father and on the other hand he wants to be loyal to his uncle and head of his house. I have never seen him so upset."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "You should see him he looks exactly like your brother did when he was that age. He is so handsome, and among the top of his class."  
  
She frowned again, "Lucius is threatening to send him to Durmstrum again. Selena, you selfish bitch, wake up! Wake up!" she cried.  
  
She laid her head down on the bed and wept convulsively. When she raised her head again her eyes were blood shot and her face tear stained.  
  
"Please, Selena.", she begged. "Please. I know you could talk some sense into them." She wiped the tears from her face. "I know you were devastated when you lost your baby girl, but Severus needs you. Lucius needs you."  
  
She sobbed, "I need you."  
  
She let go of her hand and picked up a bag, Harry hadn't noticed, from the floor. She pulled out a brush and began brushing the woman's' hair. She painted her nails and applied some sort of lip color to her as well. After a while she packed up the bag and left quietly.  
  
"Manifestus" Voldemort muttered and he reappeared.  
  
He raised his wand again and pointed it at her. "Exitare", he muttered.  
  
A golden light engulfed her and Harry saw her eye lids flutter.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Harry sat up in his bed screaming. He could hear Lee-Lee screaming in the next room. Sirius and Remus both jumped out of their beds.  
  
Remus muttered, "Lumos". His eyes were wide and his wand was drawn. Sirius looked ready to kill. Remus softened when he realized no one else was in the room.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream Harry?" He asked.  
  
"Snape." Harry muttered, "I have to talk to Snape." He jumped out of bed and rushed into the hall. Snape and Mrs. Figg were in the hall, their wands at the ready. Alex came into the hall carrying Lee-Lee. She was crying.  
  
"Professor, she is awake. Voldemort, he woke her." Harry said hurriedly.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who is awake Potter?"  
  
"Your wife." Harry said impatiently.  
  
Before Harry could further explain Snape had him pinned against the wall. "How dare you! How dare you!" he snarled.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Sirius attack Snape. They toppled to the ground. They both dropped their wand and began hitting one another. Sirius had the advantage. He was on top of Snape. He had Snapes hair in his fists and was slamming his head into he carpeted floor.  
  
"Don't you ever touch him again you bastard!", Sirius screamed.  
  
Snape punched Sirius in the kidney and Sirius lost his breath. Snape took advantage of his momentary weakness and flipped Sirius onto the floor. He began pummeling Sirius in the face.  
  
"Enough!" Mrs. Figg yelled. "All of you in the living room, now!"  
  
The two men stopped attacking one another abruptly and stood up. Mrs. Figg glared at them. She pointed in the direction of the living room.  
  
"Living room!" She repeated when they continued to glare at one another.  
  
They cowed and moved toward the living room. Sirius placed a protective arm around Harry's shoulders. When they had settled into he living room Mrs. Figg took Lee-Lee from Alex's arms and sat in the arm chair nearest the fireplace.  
  
"What were you two thinking? You were behaving like children.", she said venomously. She began rubbing Lee-Lees back comfortingly. "And you've managed to upset this poor child.", she added softly. She turned to Harry. "Explain, Harry.", she said in a business like tone.  
  
Harry nodded and looked at Snape wearily. "I was dreaming. I was inside of Voldemorts head. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."  
  
"Go on Harry." Remus said placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"We were in a hospital and we went into room 13. There was a woman with long blonde hair sleeping in a bed. The room was full of flowers. Malfoys mum showed up. Voldemort became invisible. Malfoys mum was begging her, Selena, to wake up. She combed her hair and left. Voldemort made himself reappear and he muttered some spell. She was covered in this bright golden light, her eyes fluttered. Then I woke up." Harry said.  
  
"Sees awake Sevis. I toad you.", Lee-Lee cried from Mrs. Figgs lap.  
  
Snapes knuckles were turning white he was gripping the arm chairs so hard. Harry could tell he was fighting an explosion of his temper.  
  
"How dare you put these thoughts into her head!" Snape snapped fiercely.  
  
"It's twue!" Lee-Lee yelled hopping down from Mrs. Figgs lap. She ran over to Snape and climbed onto his lap. "I saw. It's twue." She sniffled and looked up into his eyes pleading. "Please, don't be mad. It's twue." She sobbed burying her face into his chest. Her little arms clung to his nightshirt. He smoothed her hair, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I believe you.", he whispered.  
  
Lee-Lee looked up at him. "Pwomise?"  
  
"Promise." Snape said softly.  
  
"K", she said jumping from his lap. "Let's go get her."  
  
She walked over to the door and stood on her tiptoes reaching for the handle. Mrs. Figgs voice caused her to jump and turn around.  
  
"Where do you think you are going munchkin?"  
  
Lee-Lee gaped at her grandmother and put her hands on her hips. "To save Sawena!" she said.  
  
Mrs. Figg laughed and scooped her up. "Why don't you leave that to the big girls. You need to stay here and make sure those to behave."  
  
"Humph! I wanna go too!" Lee-Lee said.  
  
Snape stood up and headed for the door himself.  
  
Mrs. Figg shook her head and handed Lee-Lee to him. "No, Severus you are staying here. Alex and I will deal with this."  
  
Snape looked like he was ready to kill. "Like bloody hell I am! Selena is my wife!"  
  
"Severus, she has been asleep for fourteen years. Seeing you this upset would be a shock to her." Alex said softly. "Stay here. Mother and I will take care of her. I promise." Snape nodded, "of course."  
  
Mrs. Figg grabbed two coats from the closet. "Remus, I need you to floo Albus and tell him what has happened."  
  
"Of course.", Remus said standing up.  
  
"And keep an eye on these two for me.", she added motioning to Snape and Sirius.  
  
Alex put on her coat. "Be sure she doesn't con you into giving her sweets this early in the morning." She said warningly.  
  
"Aw, mum!" Lee-Lee whined.  
  
Alex stuck her tongue out at Lee-Lee and disappeared with a soft pop.  
  
Mrs. Figg winked, "Not too many sweets, anyway.", and disappeared silently.  
  
"Yes!" Lee-Lee squealed delightfully in Snapes arms.  
  
"Lets do something about breakfast shall we?", Remus said walking into the kitchen. Harry's scar began to burn and he fell to the ground.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He was back in the hospital wing. Selena was sitting up in her bed. "Master? Where am I?", she asked.  
  
"St. Mungos, my dear." He answered in mock concern.  
  
"Why? What has happened.", she said looking confused.  
  
"I know you and Severus have betrayed me, Selena." Voldemort said venomously.  
  
Selena looked down at her stomach. "Where is my baby!", she screamed.  
  
"I have her and if you ever want to see her again you will do as I say!" Voldemort said.  
  
"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o" Selenas cry echoed in Harry's head.  
  
He woke and looked around at the concerned faces.  
  
"She's alive. Voldemort has her!" He cried.  
  
"Has who Harry?", Sirius asked.  
  
"The baby." Harry said, before passing out.  
  
***I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing this one. It wrote itself.*** 


	12. Twenty Questions

Twenty Questions.  
  
Silky folds of darkness enveloped Harry. No horrific nightmares of Voldemort. No screaming. Absolute silence, and black. Then, something peculiar happened. Little fingers pried his left eye open to reveal Lee- Lee Figgs curious little face. She smiled when he opened his eyes completely and stepped back placing her hands on his arm. "You wake now Hawwee?", she asked gently patting his arm. Harry groaned and sat up looking around the living room. Some one had laid him on the couch. He and Lee-Lee were the only two in the living room. Aside from Hedwig who was napping quietly on the large pirch in the corner of the living room. He groaned and put on his glasses.  
  
"Yes, I am awake now. Where did everyone go?", he asked.  
  
Lee-Lee tapped her chubby finger on her face and looked up as though thinking quite hard. "Sevis gone to Sawena. Wemus gone to Do-boo-do. See- wee-us in da kitsun.", she answered counting them off on her fingers.  
  
Harry took a moment to translate in his mind. Severus has gone to Selena, Remus to Dumbledore and Sirius was in the kitchen. He nodded at Lee-Lee. "Thank you." A sharp stabbing pain from his scar caused him to groan again.  
  
Sirius came bursting out of the kitchen. "Harry! You are awake! Did you have any more visions?", he asked sitting down gently next to Harry. He scooped Lee-Lee onto his lap and looked Harry over in a manner frighteningly similar to one Mrs. Weasley. "I'm fine Sirius. I promise. I have a bit of a headache though. What did I miss?" Harry asked trying to act as though passing out and Having visions of Voldemort was perfectly normal.  
  
Sirius pulled a small potion bottle from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Here, for your headache." Harry swallowed the contents of the bottle and felt better immediately. "Thanks. So, what did I miss?", he repeated.  
  
Sirius frowned, "Severus disapperated just after you passed out. Remus left to alert Dumbledore." He shook his head. "Severus is going to kill them all killed. Our spies have informed us that he is on Voldemort list. He will kill him on sight."  
  
Lee-Lee shifted to face Sirius. "Voldemort is gone now. Is ok, now." She said.  
  
Sirius nodded, to Harry's astonishment, he completely accepted Lee-Lees word. "Is Selina ok?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yup.", she answered.  
  
Sirius sighed in relief. "Thank God." He said.  
  
Harry gaped at Sirius, "How do you know?"  
  
Sirius smiled at Harry. "Harry, Lee-Lee is a seer."  
  
"But I thought-", Harry started.  
  
"Sirius tried to explain, "They are rare, but they do exist. Some people aren't even aware of their gift. They just know things they shouldn't."  
  
"Oh," Harry said weakly. "How long have I been out?", he asked.  
  
Sirius inspected his watch, "About thirty minutes or so. I was surprised to see you had woken so soon. Dumbledore said the psychic connection you have with Voldemort is a very powerful one. He said you could be out for hours. Especially after having so many visions all together like that."  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. It had felt like his head were splitting in two. He had woken only after half an hour had passed, and that must be good if Dumbledore thought he would have been out for hours. A shuffling sound came from behind the kitchen door. Sirius handed Lee-Lee to Harry and drew his wand. He narrowed his eyes and head to the kitchen cautiously.  
  
The door swung open and Remus jumped. "Whoa, it's only me!" he shouted. He was carrying a white box.  
  
"That was quick. What is in the box?" Sirius asked sitting back down on the couch.  
  
Remus set the box on the coffee table and motioned for Lee-Lee to open it. "Dumbledore sent these. He said they were your favorite."  
  
"Ooh!" Lee-Lee squealed in delight as she lifted the cover of the box. She reached in with both hands and pulled out two large doughnuts. One was covered in powdered sugar the other in chocolate fudge. She began immediately biting one, chewing and then biting the other. They all watched as the child delightfully polished them off. Her face was covered in powdered sugar and smudges of chocolate in no time.  
  
"A quick cleaning spell and Alex will never need to know." Remus said with a wink.  
  
"So," Sirius said after helping himself to a chocolate covered doughnut. "What did Dumbledore say about Harry's vision? About Selina?"  
  
Remus plucked a glazed doughnut out the box and smiled. "He is going to St. Mungos. Everything is going to be fine. They are going to settle Selina and Severus into Snape manor and we will join them in a few days."  
  
"What did Dumbledore say about Selina? Is she really a death eater?", Sirius questioned.  
  
"No!", Lee said over a mouthful of her third doughnut, glazed. "See was pieing." She explained.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Woo-see-us", she said in an exasperated tone as though everyone knew this fact.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, her brother?", Sirius asked.  
  
Lee-Lee nodded chewing the last remnants of her doughnut. "Sees not wanting him to do dat."  
  
"So," Harry began, as Lee-Lee licked her sticky fingers clean, "Selina became a death eater to convince Lucius not to be a death eater, and Snape became one because his wife was one?" Harry paused waiting for Lee-Lees reply.  
  
"Uh-huh." She said.  
  
"So, they spied on Voldemort for Dumbledore the whole time?" Remus asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Lee-Lee said inspecting her fingers for more doughnut residue.  
  
"Why did they stop?" Harry asked.  
  
"Da baby." Lee-Lee said offering her hands to Remus. Remus pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. The little girl was spotless. "Fank you" she said smiling.  
  
"She doesn't have the dark mark. All of Voldemorts followers have the dark mark. If they had noticed it at St. Mungos they would have turned her into the Ministry.", Sirius pointed out.  
  
"No, see doesn't have one. Girls don't. Cuz dey bewong to dere husbands." Lee-Lee tried to explain.  
  
Sirius and Remus snorted with laughter. "What? Selina Malfoy belongs to no man!" Sirius cried.  
  
Lee-Lee nodded. "See bewongs to Sevis."  
  
"I don't think so." Sirius said laughing.  
  
The little girl put her hands on her hips and gave Sirius a very frustrated look. "Uh-huh!"  
  
"Maybe, Voldeomrt does not mark women, because he considers them property of their husbands." Harry offered up in Lee-Lees defense.  
  
Remus sobered and nodded. "Yes, that could be. His followers wouldn't be very happy to have their wives marked by another man. I can understand that."  
  
Lee-Lee, was obviously bored by their game of twenty questions. She rushed out of the room and carried in a deck of Memory cards. They all enjoyed a game of memory to pass the time. Lee-Lee proved to be a fantastic player. It was as though she could see them all.  
  
***sorry it took so long to get this one out. I am posting two chapters today. The next one should be fun.*** 


	13. And I thought

And I thought.  
  
Later that morning Alex arrived looking quite grim. "Sorry, vacations over. Harry, Sirius you are going to need to stay with the Dursleys for a few days. Just until we can make a few precautionary preparations." Harry noticed Alex giving a Sirius a knowing look and Sirius nodding. She turned to Remus, "Remus, I need you to come with Lee-Lee and I to Snape manor." Remus nodded.  
  
"When?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, now. Harry you'll need to pack Sirius's things up in your trunk for the time being. At least until we can all settle in at the other house." Alex explained.  
  
Lee-Lee began bouncing up and down. "No mummy! I want Hawwee to stay!", she cried.  
  
"Honey, why don't you go with Remus and help him pack your things up? Severus and Selina are waiting for us." Alex asked.  
  
Lee-Lee sighed and walked sulkily to her bedroom. Remus disappeared behind her, and Harry and Sirius began packing their own things.  
  
"We are going to Snape Manor? Snapes house?", Harry asked Sirius stuffing some of his socks into the trunk. "I thought it was dangerous there."  
  
Sirius nodded, "That is why we are going to stay with the Dursleys for awhile. Just long enough for them to cast protective wards. Come on.", he said closing the trunk and levitating it into the hall.  
  
Alex was waiting by the front door. "You will need to transform Sirius."  
  
Harry turned to watch as Sirius melted into the familiar great black dog Snuffles. "Wow, you are going to have to teach me how you do that some day.", he said grinning.  
  
Harry's trunk lifted into the air and shrank. Alex plucked it out of the air and placed it into her pocket. "Come on." she said opening the front door.  
  
Lee-Lee burst into the living room. "No! I want Hawwee to stay wiff me!", she cried.  
  
"Harry will be back munchkin, I promise. Now go help Remus pack up your things.", Alex said.  
  
Lee-Lee pouted and rushed over to Harry. She latched herself onto his leg with a grip that would put a Gryndylow to shame. "Pwease don't go Hawwee.", she cried.  
  
"I'll be back Lee-Lee.", Harry said trying to calm the little girl.  
  
"Harry is only going for one or two days, baby. You can show him your room at Snape Manor. Ok?", Alex said softly prying the little girl off of Harry's leg.  
  
Lee-Lee sniffled and wiped the tears out her eyes. "Ba-bye Hawwee. I wuv you.", she whimpered.  
  
Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you to Lee-Lee."  
  
Alex handed Lee-Lee to Remus and started out of the door.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
They were surprised to find the Durselys house empty when they arrived. Alex used her wand to discretely open the door, and restored Harrys trunk to its normal size. She hugged Harry and left without saying a word. Harry quickly locked the door behind her, and Sirius resumed his human form.  
  
"I forgot Hedwig." Harry exclaimed. "And I need to send a letter to Ron."  
  
Sirius picked up Harry's trunk and headed up the stairs. "Which one of these rooms is ours?", he asked.  
  
"Third door on the left, just past the bathroom." Harry answered following him.  
  
When they entered the room Sirius opened the window. "Don't worry about Hedwig. Just leave this window open and she will follow you."  
  
Harry nodded feeling relieved. He looked out across the hall and suddenly remembered. "Ugh, I'd forgotten. Aunt Marge is here."  
  
Sirius turned to open the trunk. Harry could almost swear he saw a mischievous grin cross his god father's face, but his bland reply seemed to convince him he was imagining things. "Really. Hmm. I supposed we had better stay out of her way, then."  
  
"That won't be easy." Harry said. "She is as big as a house. Come on. We can make some sandwiches for lunch and I can show you what a video game is."  
  
They headed down stair. Sirius had a blast playing Diablo with Harry. "This is just like magic!", he kept saying and, "Muggles are genius!" and "Hey, that amazon looks just like a girl I went to school with."  
  
When the Dursleys arrived home later that afternoon they were shocked to find Harry and Snuffles sitting on the living room couch. Aunt Petunia looked as though she had swallowed her own tongue. When she managed to find it she stuttered out, "What-is-that-dog-doing-on-my-sofa?!"  
  
Snuffles climbed down to the floor and sat down by Harry's feet. Marge decided to take the now vacant space next to him. When she sat Harry was thrown up into the air and fell back down again with a, "Umph."  
  
"So, what breed is it?" She asked peering at Snuffles with her piggy eyes.  
  
"I'm not really sure. His name is Snuffles." Harry answered.  
  
Petunia rushed over to sit in the chair nearest the sofa. "Harry, I thought that you were staying with Mrs. Figg for the week. Is she all right?", she asked looking worried.  
  
"Oh, yes ma'am. She is fine. She is taking care of her nephew at the moment. There was a bit of an emergency." Harry explained. Keeping his explanation closest to the truth was the best possible way to keep from explaining twice. Once for everyone and once for everyone except Marge.  
  
"Is he ill?", Uncle Vernon asked sounding a bit hopefull. He sat in the chair nearest the window and smiled.  
  
"No, sir. It has something to do with his wife. I really don't know all the details.", Harry explained.  
  
"What does he do, this nephew?" Marge asked gruffily.  
  
"He is a teacher at Harrys school." Petunia chirped nervously.  
  
"He is my chemistry teacher." Harry explained.  
  
Marge nodded, "Sounds like a repectable man."  
  
Harry heard Uncle Vernon snort in disgust and noticed Aunt Petunia fidgeting nervously. Dudley must have noticed too because he walked over to Snuffles and sat down beside him on the floor. He moved to pet Snuffles but pulled back quickly looking at Harry. "This isn't his dog is it?", he asked Harry nervously.  
  
Snuffles growled in warning causing the poor boy to jump.  
  
"No, Snuffles!" Harry said feeling a bit guilty for reprimanding his Godfather. "Don't worry Dudley. He won't bite. He was just letting you know he doesn't like Professor Snape.  
  
Dudley sat back down and began petting Snuffles cautiously. "I don't like him very much either.", he whispered and turned to Harry. "Did he use Snuffles in one of his-experiments?"  
  
Hmm, Harry thought. That sounds as good as any excuse for a dog disliking someone. Maybe, Dudley wasn't the lunk head he thought he was. "Yeah.", Harry said sadly, nodding his head. "That is why the Headmaster of my school gave him to me. I saved him from Snape and he has been protective of me ever since." Well, it was mostly the truth.  
  
"What? They allow this monster to experiment on dogs?" Marge bellowed. "What kind of school allows its teachers to experiment on dogs?" She pounded her meaty fist on the coffee table ratteling the vase of petunias.  
  
Aunt Petunia jumped up so quickly Harry thought she might actually yell at Marge for abusing the furniture. "Uh, I will go start dinner. Harry will you give me a hand?", she asked moving toward the door way and glaring at Uncle Vernon. Harry followed along with Snuffles.  
  
They prepared a large dinner of, salad, Roast chicken, roast potatoes and spinach. Dudley pulled out the chair next to Harry to sit and Snuffles jumped up beside him.  
  
"Uh.", Dudley said stupidly.  
  
"Get that dog away from the table!" Aunt Petunia screeched at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Come on Snuffles. Sorry, you need to get down." Harry said pointing to the floor and feeling stupid.  
  
Snuffles growled and stayed put. Marge grinned and began doling out food on the plate in front of him. "Go on. You know what you want then, don't you boy. Let him eat at the table Petunia.", she said heartily.  
  
So, Snuffles joined them at the dinner table. Dudley pulled in an extra chair from the kitchen while Petunia sulkily prepared another setting for him.  
  
"You are a trouble maker." Harry whispered to Snuffles when everyone else was caught up in discussing the weather. Snuffles looked as though he was grinning as he munched away on his chicken leg.  
  
"Dudders! What are you doing? EAT!" Marge bellowed. "If you keep eating like a bird you'll end up looking like that!", she said jabbing her finger in Harry's direction.  
  
Snuffles bared his teeth and growled loudly at Marge.  
  
Harry choked down the last of his dinner and said, "Come on Snuffles. I have a lot of homework to do." Harry noticed the pathetic look on Dudleys face and added, "Dudley do you think you could help me? Professor Snape gave us some particularly difficult homework and I know you are pretty good in Chemistry."  
  
Dudley smiled gratefully, "Sure, Harry." He said and followed Harry and Sirius up the stairs.  
  
Once they entered Harrys room Dudley plopped down on the bed and sighed, "Marge free zone. Thank God!"  
  
"Has she been that bad? I thought you didn't mind her so much, because she pays you well." Harry said grinning.  
  
"Ugh. She keeps complaining that I am getting to thin. She says that American Football is too dangerous. She thinks Coach Witherspoon has shifty eyes. Blah-blah-blah!" Dudley said rolling his eyes. "I am glad you are back Harry.", he added grinning.  
  
"Well, I am glad to see you, but I wish Marge weren't here." Harry said. "Uh, Dudley. Can you keep a secret?" Harry asked closing the bedroom door.  
  
Dudleys eyebrows rose up in surprise, "Sure. What is it?"  
  
Snuffles transformed into Sirius Black right before his eyes. "Uh-uh - uh- Harry?"  
  
"Its ok Dudley. This is my Godfather, Sirius Black. Remember, I told you he didn't actually kill anyone." Harry said nervously.  
  
Sirius stepped forward and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you Dudley. I have heard a lot about you.", he said.  
  
Harry grinned. Hopefully, Sirius wouldn't tell exactly what he had heard about him. The peace might explode back into war again.  
  
Dudley shook Sirius' hand. "Nice to meet you sir. How did you do that?"  
  
"Magic.", Sirius said smiling.  
  
"So, tell me about this aunt of yours." He said sitting beside Dudley.  
  
***the next chapter should be fun. I hope. Thanks for reading!*** 


	14. Interesting Outcome

Interesting Outcome  
  
Harry half listened to Sirius and Dudley talking about Aunt Marge. He was looking for Hedwig. Some of the questions Sirius asked Dudley did catch his attention. "Has she ever had any heart problems?" and "Is she allergic to anything?" and "Is she on medication of any sort?" Harry wondered why Sirius was asking questions along this line, but was afraid to ask.  
  
Hedwig found her way to Harry around 8:30 that evening. She fluttered into the window and landed in front of him on his desk. Dudley didn't react at all as usual. He didn't jump or anything. It seemed he was quite used to Hedwig's flying in and out of Harry's window.  
  
"I am glad you found me Hedwig." Harry said to her. He began stroking her feathers fondly. "I am sorry I forgot you at Mrs. Figgs. Alex was rushing us.", he explained. The snowy owl hooted softly and nipped his finger affectionately. "I really need you to deliver a message for me.", he said. "It is for Ron."  
  
Hedwig stretched out her leg and waited patiently as Harry tied the letter to her leg. "I don't know where we will be when you are finished. Alex said it would only take a few days to set things up. We might be going to Snape Manor." Harry said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. Hedwig will find us. She is a brilliant owl. Smartest one I have met of her kind." Sirius said smiling fondly at Hedwig.  
  
Hedwig ruffled her feathers importantly, gave Harry another affectionate nip and flew out of the window. Harry watched her disappear from sight and turned his attention to Dudley and Sirius. They were talking about Quidditch, one of Harry's favorite topics.  
  
"So, the seeker tries to find the Golden Snitch winning 150 points and ending the game.", Sirius finished.  
  
Dudley turned to Harry, "Isn't that the position you play?" , he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's really fun. Sirius bought me a Firebolt. That is the sort of broom that the professional Quidditch teams fly. It is really fast and it handles very smoothly. Like an extension of myself." Harry said.  
  
"Wow! That must have been expensive." Dudley said giving Sirius an approving look.  
  
"Well, I had a lot of gifts to make up for." Sirius said grinning.  
  
A knock on the door caused Sirius to transform into Snuffles. Aunt Petunia stuck her head around the door, "Here are some treats for my growing boys." , she said handing over a tray of Soy biscuits and milk. "Bed soon. You have practice tomorrow Dudley.", she said firmly and disappeared from the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
As soon as the door closed Sirius transformed back into a man and picked up the tray. He poured the soy milk out and threw the biscuits into the neighbor's yard. Dudley stood up looking horrified, "Harry needs those. Snape said-"  
  
"I know what they are for, Dudley. Harry doesn't need them now that I am here.", Sirius said bitterly.  
  
"Those are loaded with dreamless sleeping draught aren't they?" Harry asked.  
  
Dudley looked down at his shoes and inspected his laces. He refused to look Harry in the eye. "You knew didn't you Dudley?", Harry asked. Dudley looked up and sighed heavily. "Yes, I knew, but we had to do it Harry. It was for your own good." Dudley said shifting uncomfortably on the bed.  
  
Harry looked over at Sirius, "Did you know?"  
  
"Yes, but we won't be needing it for now. Dumbledore said that it really isn't doing any good." Sirius said sitting down next to Dudley.  
  
Dudley shifted to look at Sirius, "Yes it does! If Harry doesn't take it he will have nightmares!" he said his face turning a lovely shade of puce.  
  
"Yes, but the source of the nightmares is not going away. We have other ways to deal with them. Trust me. Dumbledore and I believe you can handle your dreams for now, Harry.", Sirius said softly.  
  
"Ok.", Harry said grinning widely. Dumbledore thought he could handle his dreams. That meant that he didn't think Harry was weak, and that was a relief.  
  
**** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
That night Harry did sleep peacefully. He thought it may have had something to do with Snuffles lying right next to him. Things were looking up.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!" Someone in the house screamed. It sounded like it was coming from across the hall. Harry jumped up and pulled his wand from under his pillow. Snuffles lifted his head and settled back down in the bed, uncaringly. Harry charged into the hall with his wand out.  
  
Aunt Marge came bursting out of the guest room knocking Harry to the ground. She barreled down the hall screaming at the top of her lungs, incoherently. All Harry saw was her large flowery night gown and something electric blue on her head. Snuffles came out into the hall to see what was happening. Harry looked at his suspiciously. It looked like he was grinning.  
  
"Harry Potter! Come down here this instant and fix this!", his uncle screamed from downstairs.  
  
"Uh-oh.", Harry said looking at Snuffles. "Did you do this?", he asked.  
  
Uncle Vernon was thundering up the stairs. Snuffles grabbed Harry's wand from his hand and disappeared into their room. Uncle Vernon's purple head was just coming up the stairs. He gave Harry a vicious look and pounded toward him down the hall.  
  
"I- I-", Harry whimpered. His uncle grabbed him by the collar of his nightshirt and lifted him off of the ground where he had been knocked over by Marge. He had been too shocked to stand up again. Uncle Vernon took care of that for him. Harry's toes were barely skimming the ground. "What did you do to my sister?", Vernon yelled purple faced and spitting all over Harry.  
  
"I didn't do anything Uncle Vernon, I swear." Harry managed to mutter. The beck of his neck was beginning to burn from his pajamas being pulled so tight.  
  
Snuffles began growling and barking darkly. Uncle Vernon looked into Harry's room and set him down gently. He backed away down the hall keeping his eyes on Snuffles as he rounded the corner of Harry's room.  
  
"Uh, right. Of course, you didn't do anything." Uncle Vernon muttered. He rushed back down the stairs where Aunt Marge was still screaming.  
  
Harry turned to Snuffles, rubbing his neck. "What did you do?", He said angrily.  
  
Snuffles whined and pushed Harry toward the room across the hall. The guest room was filthy. Marge had it looking as though a hurricane had pulled through. Aunt Petunia would have a fit if she saw. There were clothes scattered everywhere, and towels strewn about. Snuffles led Harry to the dresser, and pointed his nose at a curious bottle. It was labeled Madam Deluxe Hair Colour mousy brown #4. Harry looked at the bottle and eyed Snuffles, "You didn't!", He said laughing.  
  
Snuffles shook his head no and tugged Harry's pajama leg in the direction of the door, a hint for them to leave the room. Harry shut his bedroom door behind them. "Ok, explain."  
  
Snuffles transformed into Sirius and he was grinning from ear to ear. " I, didn't colour her hair blue. She did that all by herself."  
  
"But, you changed her hair colour." Harry said smiling at his godfather.  
  
"Well, I may have added some blue berry juice from last nights dinner.", Sirius said.  
  
Harry slapped his forehead, "Do you realize how much trouble I am going to be in?", he said.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, listen, she isn't screaming anymore. She has probably figured out she did it her self last night. Nothing to worry about. Come on, get dressed, I am starving."  
  
Harry dressed quickly and Snuffles escorted him downstairs. Dudley was down in the living room by himself. "Mum and dad brought Aunt Marge to the hairdressers. I guess they forgot I had practice in all the madness.", he said sadly.  
  
Harry shot Snuffles a dirty look as he transformed back into Sirius. "Sorry, Dud, but she had it coming."  
  
Dudley's eyebrows shot up, "So, it was you! Mm looked at Aunt Marge's hair colour bottle and it was blue. We thought she had done it herself. We thought there was some sort of mistake at the hair colour factory or something.", he said grinning  
  
Harry was shocked. "Dudley, why are you smiling?"  
  
"Well, because she does deserve it." , Dudley said. "Breakfast is still on the table if you guys are hungry."  
  
Sirius growled and headed toward the kitchen. Harry smiled at Dudley, "I am sorry you are missing practice today Dudley."  
  
Dudley shrugged, "That is all right. Marge was coming to all of my practices and it was embarrassing. Anytime someone tried to tackle me she would start shouting foul! Foul! Maybe, they won't be able to fix her hair, and she won't come to any more." He said looking hopeful.  
  
Harry laughed, "Come on, lets eat. I am starving."  
  
Sirius called out from the kitchen, "Come on guys, we have a big day ahead of us! Eat up."  
  
Harry and Dudley looked at each other and said in unison, "Big day?" 


	15. A big day

A big day  
  
***Warning: There will be mild spoilers for OOP from now on.***  
  
"Come on, then.", Sirius called from the kitchen.  
  
Harry and Dudley shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Sirius had pulled the fruit salad out of the fridge and was opening cupboard s haphazardly around the kitchen, as though he were looking for something.  
  
"So, how do you like your eggs?", he asked them.  
  
Harry opened the proper cabinet and handed Sirius the frying pan. Sirius grinned, "Thanks, Harry."  
  
"I can't have eggs." Dudley said dully. He sat down at the kitchen table and started helping himself to fruit salad. He heaped his bowl full and glanced longingly at the sugar bowl.  
  
"Nonsense, of course you can have eggs! You need protein for muscles. Especially, with what I have in store for you two." Sirius said. "As a matter of fact some toast wouldn't hurt either."  
  
Harry pulled out the toaster and grabbed the bread from the bread-box. He began making toast as Sirius was frying up the eggs. "Dudley, have you taken your diet potion today?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah", he answered over a mouthful of fruit, "I have it in my nightstand so I can take it as soon as I wake up. Well, and to keep mum from seeing it."  
  
"Diet potion?" Sirius quirked his eyebrow curiously at Harry.  
  
"Well, it isn't really a diet potion. It is a To Good Health, potion. Snape sent me the recipe. He said it would help Dudley's body adjust to his new diet. Dudley kept loosing weight and his body sort of leveled off, and he stopped loosing weight. Snapes potion should help his body adjust and with his continued hard work he should start loosing weight again." Harry explained.  
  
Sirius placed the eggs on the table and gave Dudley an appraising look. "Well, you don't look like you need to starve yourself. You just need a bit of toning up. Just keep exercising and you should muscle up nicely."  
  
Harry brought over the stack of toast, and began serving himself. He eyed Dudley who didn't touch the eggs or toast Sirius had placed in front of him. He just kept eating his fruit and ignored the tempting smells around him.  
  
Sirius gulped his coffee down and poured himself some more. He too noticed that Dudley was ignoring the plate in front of him. He pushed the plate closer to Dudley. "Trust me, eat."  
  
Dudley sighed and finally gave in. He didn't eat an extraordinary amount, but he did eat.  
  
"So, tell me about this coach Witherspoon.", Sirius said winking at Harry.  
  
Dudley blushed, "Er, not much to say really."  
  
"I understand she is quite the babe." Sirius said grinning.  
  
Dudley choked on his orange juice and stared disbelievingly at Sirius. "How do you know?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh, I have friends in high places. So, tell me about her." Sirius said.  
  
Dudley wiped his face of orange juice and began. "Well, she is beautiful. She has all of us training really hard. But, we think she might be sick or something. She keeps needing to take time off." , he said frowning. "Mike reckons she has cancer and has to keep going to kemo therapy."  
  
Sirius frowned, "Well. it is sort of like that." He looked at Harry as though asking if were safe to tell Dudley the truth. Harry nodded.  
  
"She is a werewolf, Dud. She takes time off, because she is unsafe to be around you all during that time." Sirius explained.  
  
"Wh- what?" Dudley choked on his orange juice again and set it down hard on the table.  
  
Sirius patted him on the back. "She is a werewolf. She isn't dangerous. Only during the time she takes off before the full moon. I imagine that is why she takes that time off."  
  
"Is she a witch like you?" Dudley asked.  
  
"No, that it is why it is even harder on her. Professor Snape is going to provide her with the Wolfs-bane potion. My old Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, is a werewolf. He is going to be with her during the moon phase." Harry explained.  
  
Dudley stiffened. "Oh. So, does he know Coach Witherspoon?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, when I told everyone about how she disappeared during the full moon, they went to investigate her. To make sure you were safe."  
  
"So, tell us more about her.", Sirius repeated.  
  
Dudley shrugged. "She used to teach in America, but when the position of fitness teacher came open she applied and came on over. She is a great teacher."  
  
Harry noticed that Dudley was uncomfortable with this subject so he decided to save his cousin by changing it. "So, Sirius, what are our big plans today?"  
  
"Does this place have a cellar?" Sirius asked choosing to ignore Harry's question.  
  
"Right there." Dudley said pointing to the door behind the refrigerator.  
  
"Great!" Sirius said, "That'll make things much easier. Dumbledore said we should stay inside."  
  
"What should be easier and why do we have to stay inside?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am going to teach you two how to defend yourselves." Sirius said picking up the empty plates.  
  
"But-Dudley is a muggle and you know I am not allowed to use magic during the holidays." Harry said looking confused.  
  
"I am gong to train you to fight with out a wand. Muggle self defense. You never know when you will need to defend yourself with out a wand. I thought Dudley could do with a bit of training himself. You never know." Sirius said darkly.  
  
"But where did you learn muggle self defense?" Harry asked.  
  
"Auror training, with your father. A need to know if you should ever get caught with out your wand." Sirius said matter of factly.  
  
Harry dropped the glass of juice he was holding and it shattered all over the floor. "You- you're an auror?!"  
  
"What is an auror?" Dudley asked pulling the mop, broom and dustpan out of the closet.  
  
Sirius laughed at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "An auror is a witch or wizard that tracks down dark wizards and brings them to justice." He managed to explain to Dudley.  
  
Dudley looked up from cleaning the mess Harry had made. "Oh, what is so surprising about that?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, "I imagine it is because I have been in Azkaban all these years." He noticed Dudley's confused look and added, "Wizarding prison."  
  
"My mother wasn't very pleased of course. Mad Eye trained me and she absolutely loathed him." Sirius said.  
  
Harry was just about to ask why Sirius's mother hated Moody when something thumped against the kitchen window. Sirius pullout his wand and pointed it at the window in one swift movement.  
  
Hedwig was fluttering outside the window looking highly affronted. The reason came hurtling into view. Pig was flying around like a drunken bumblebee. Hedwig looked as though she would love to give him a good swat.  
  
Sirius opened the window and Pig flew through and pounded right into Harry's chest. Harry caught him in his hand and noticed a note tied to his leg. Hedwig flew in and settled herself in front of Sirius. She stuck out her leg and hooted softly.  
  
Harry wondered why Hedwig was bringing Sirius a letter and who sent it. He watched as Sirius untied his letter and read it. His face looked quite grim.  
  
"Who is it from?", Harry asked ignoring Pigs insistent hoots.  
  
"Moony.", Sirius said not looking up from his letter.  
  
Harry untied his own note from Pig and opened it. It was from Ron.  
  
Harry got your note. Dumbledore says you can't come to the Burrow this summer. It isn't safe. See you at school. Ron  
  
Harry gaped at the letter in his hands disbelievingly. It looked like Ron's untidy handwriting, but it certainly didn't sound anything like Ron. He reread the letter and crumpled it up in frustration. "Ron says, that Dumbledore said I can't go to the Burrow this, because it isn't safe." He said tossing it into the garbage can.  
  
Sirius continued reading his own letter from Remus with out looking up. "Uh-huh" he said blandly.  
  
Dudley finished cleaning up the broken glass and orange juice. He sat beside Harry at the kitchen table. "I thought, Moody was a follower of that Voldemort guy.", he whispered to Harry.  
  
"Not the real Moody. Barty Crouch drank Poly Juice potion to make him look like Moody." Sirius said folding up his letter and tucking it into his pocket.  
  
"How does it make you look like someone else?" Dudley asked a little more loudly.  
  
"You add a bit of who ever you want to look like to the potion." Harry explained and gave a disgusted look. "It tastes awful."  
  
"How do you now what Poly juice potion tastes like? That is fifth year material." Sirius said grinning at Harry.  
  
"Uh-well- you see-" Harry started nervously. "During our second year we thought that Malfoy was setting loose a basilisk on the school. So, Ron, Hermione, and me used poly juice potion hoping to trick a confession out of him." When he noticed Sirius beaming proudly, he added. "Turned out not to be him and Hermione turned into a human cat. She added a cat hair on accident. She was in the hospital wing for weeks."  
  
"Really?!", Sirius said excitedly and grinning madly. "You remind me so much of your father." He said patting Harry on the back. "Come on, let's go down stairs and start your training."  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
A few hours later Harry and Dudley were sweaty and tired. Sirius had them practicing how to throw someone over their shoulder, punching someone effectively in the nose, and practicing balancing in the horse stance while punching the air.  
  
Dudley seemed to be catching on rather quickly. Harry felt stupid in the horse stance. "Why do we have to stand like this again?", he asked for what felt like the millionth time.  
  
"It helps reinforce your blows and keeps your legs ready for kicking." Sirius said mechanically.  
  
"But, with our legs spread like this people can kick us in the family jewels!" Dudley said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Not when I am through training you." Sirius said in a business like tone. "After lunch we will continue on blocking punches, and then move on to effective kicks."  
  
On their way upstairs they heard the front door open. "Don't know what was wrong with the stuff. I'll have to send a complaint to the company." Aunt Marge was saying.  
  
Sirius transformed quickly back into Snuffles, and rolled his eyes at Harry. Harry grinned, but not for long. Marge came pounding around the corner and glared at the sweaty boys. "What have you two been doing? Fighting?!", she said glaring accusingly at Harry.  
  
"Uh-", Harry didn't know what to say. If he told them that they were down in the cellar learning how to fight they would have to explain that Snuffles was really Sirius Black... 


	16. Er

Er  
  
"Well!", Marge demanded glaring at Harry.  
  
"We were down in the cellar playing with Snuffles, because it's a lot cooler down there.", Dudley said.  
  
Aunt Petunia went straight to the fridge to pour them all something cold to drink. Harry helped her pull down the glasses and a bowl for Sirius. Harry wasn't exactly sure if Sirius had ever had lemonade, but as hot as they all were he was sure Sirius would drink anything.  
  
"Petunia, do you have those drinks?" Uncle Vernon bellowed from the living room.  
  
"Coming, dear." She answered placing the cups and pitcher on the serving tray. Dudley, Snuffles and Harry followed her into the living room obediently.  
  
When Uncle Vernon noticed Harry had joined everyone in the living room his face turned crimson. He managed to mutter an apology for having accused Harry earlier.  
  
"Don't apologize to that hooligan. It is just the sort of thing he would do." Marge insisted as she drank her lemonade greedily.  
  
Harry chose to ignore her. They had all been having a great morning and he didn't want to spoil it by letting Marge get a rise out of him. He poured some lemonade into Snuffles bowl and then his cup, careful not to spill a drop. When he looked down, Harry realized that Snuffles was not ignoring Marge. As a matter of fact he was eyeing her with what looked like distaste, if a dog could give such a look.  
  
"It doesn't seem like St. Brutus's is doing him any good, Vernon.", Marge said setting her empty glass down a bit too forcefully on the coffee table causing Aunt Petunia to wince.  
  
"What are you going to do with yourself boy?" Marge asked Harry looking at him as though he were a slug floating at the bottom of her glass.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about being an aur-er joining Scotland Yard." Harry answered swirling around the ice in his glass.  
  
"Cool," Dudley said, "like your dad and godfather?"  
  
Harry smiled. Dudley remembered. "Yeah-", he started but Marge interrupted.  
  
"What godfather? Why doesn't this godfather raise the boy? Why should you be stuck with him if he has a godfather?" Marge bellowed in an obvious outrage.  
  
Dudley jumped as though he had been bitten. He threw Harry an apologetic look. Harry gave him a half smile. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Uncle Vernon giving his aunt Petunia an accusing look.  
  
"Well," Petunia began in an unnaturally high voice, "he er died in the line of duty."  
  
"Worked for Scotland Yard did he?" Marge asked nodding her head in approval.  
  
"Er. yes." Petunia said hurriedly as though this were as good an idea as any.  
  
"A man like that would have done him some good." Marge said as though Harry were not sitting in the room right across from her. Then she snorted, "Not bloody likely! Not with dead beat parents like his. Didn't you say he was unemployed Vernon?"  
  
But Uncle Vernon didn't have the chance to answer her question. Snuffles began growling viciously. His sharp white teeth were bared, and he looked quite frightening, even to Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with you, then?" Marge said in a sickening baby voice. She reached her large hand over as if to pet him and Snuffles barked. She jumped and pulled her hand back. Her face turned the nasty shade of puce like Uncle Vernon's did when he was about to explode.  
  
"That is twice in one day!" Marge bellowed. "First he nearly attacks you Vernon and now me! What sort of tests did that mad perform on that animal? I think he has addled that mutt's brain! He should be put down before he attacks someone."  
  
Petunia stood up and grabbed Harry's arm dragging him with her. "Harry, why don't you help me make lunch." She said, and as an after thought, "And let's bring Snuffles, shall we."  
  
Harry was clenching his fists and glaring fixedly at Marge.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there looking stupid, boy! Petunia asked you to help her in-the-kitchen-ungrateful whelp." Marge yelled, and then she snorted. "I forgot who I was talking to, eh Vernon. A smart whack should wake him up." She stood and raised her hand.  
  
The rest seemed to blur by it all happened so quickly. Snuffles lunged at Marge. He caught her wrist in his mouth. Uncle Vernon stood and bowled Snuffles over, and he landed on his back with a yelp. Marge saw that he was down and gave him a smart kick in the ribs. Harry could actually hear the bones break under the pressure.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry screamed. He reached to pull his wand out of his back pocket, but Marge just flew through the front window. Vernon jumped up and ran of the front door screaming at the top of his lungs. "Marge! Marge! Are you all right?"  
  
Snuffles was lying on the ground unconscious. "We have to get out of here." Harry cried out. He looked around the room as though the answer were somewhere around here, if only he could just find it. Dudley came into his vision, "Dudley," Harry yelled, "Don't let anyone touch him! Watch him!". Then he ran upstairs.  
  
Up in his room he realized he had no idea what he was going to do. He looked at Hedwig, "What do I do now?", he asked her. She woke from her peaceful slumber and hopped out of her cage. She watched as Harry began throwing his things haphazardly into his trunk.  
  
"Harry." Aunt Petunia whispered from the doorway. "Here, take this." She said handing him an old looking envelope. "Don't open it until you are downstairs with Sirius." She warned.  
  
Harry gaped at her. "What-how?"  
  
"Dumbledore gave it to me for an emergency, and I would call this an emergency. Go! Vernon went out to the shed for his shot gun!"  
  
Down stairs Dudley was shouting, "No dad, please! He was just protecting Harry!"  
  
"Go Hedwig, go to Hogwarts. He'll kill you too if he sees you!" Harry grabbed the handle of his trunk and dragged it down the stairs with a strength he didn't know he possessed.  
  
When he entered the living room Dudley was pushing Uncle Vernon back with his shoulder. He tackled him to the ground and shouted, "Go Harry. Go!"  
  
Harry ran to Sirius and lifted him onto his trunk. He tore the envelope open on top of Sirius and looked at his family, "I'm sorry.", he whispered before the tugging sensation pulled them away. Aunt Petunia was crying, and Dudley looked as though he had never been so scared in his life.  
  
They landed on a large Rose wood dining table. The room was dark, but he heard several shrieks of surprise. He looked around the room and found he was surrounded by a couple dozen witches and wizards, and they all had their wands pointed at him.  
  
**I am sorry if it seems a bit dark, I am hoping it will lighten up. I am trying to vent out the dark vibes out in my other fic. Thanks to all that have reviewed! JK** 


	17. 17

Harry tried to look around the dark room. The only thing he could make out was that twenty or so witches and wizards were pointing their wands at him. Had Aunt Petunia given him a port key to a death eater meeting or something? He slowly reached to pull his wand out of his back pocket.  
  
"Harry?" Cried out the voice of Mrs. Weasley from his right.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley! It's Sirius!" Harry yelled without thinking. A collective gasp around the table made him rethink his statement. "My dog, Snuffles is injured, and I think it's serious.", he corrected.  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he had been foolish enough to announce to an entire room full of strangers that the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black, was sitting on their table. "I need Dumbledore.", he cried.  
  
There was a shuffling sound and a door opened. He could see the backs of several people as they were leaving the room. A chandelier above him lit up brightly blinding him.  
  
"It's true. Two of his ribs have broken clean in half." Said the voice of Professor Moody.  
  
"Professor Moody?" Harry cried. He reached behind him and pulled out his wand from his back pocket. The room was beginning to come back into view. Moody standing in front of him looking at Sirius gravely.  
  
"Snape." Moody said simply.  
  
Next thing Sirius was floating away from Harry. Snape had his wand out and was apparently levitating him. They both went out of the door the other people had just walked out of. Harry looked around the room. There were several people he recognized Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, Mad Eye, Alex and Mrs. Figg, Remus, and quite a few he did not recognize.  
  
Mrs. Weasley hopped up onto the table beside him and gave him a bone crushing hug."Oh, Harry what have those- those muggles done to you?"  
  
"It's my dog." He muffled into her shoulder.  
  
Mrs. Weasley pulled away and began inspecting him thoroughly.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, my dog." Harry said pulling away and feeling rather guilty in doing so.  
  
"Black will be fine, Potter. Severus is taking care of him now. He'll be right as rain in the morning." Mad Eye said.  
  
Harry climbed down from the table and help Mrs. Weasley down. A heart shaped, blue haired witch he didn't recognize said, "Such a gentleman."  
  
Harry looked around the room thoroughly confused. "Where am I?", he asked.  
  
"Snape Manor." Remus said grinning at him.  
  
The door opened again and this time Lee-Lee Figg came rushing into the room. She was carrying a doll that looked quite similar to Dumbledore. Half moon glasses, long silver beard and all. "Hawwee!", she squealed hugging his knee caps with all her might. He reached down and scooped her up. She gave him a wet and suspiciously sticky kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Lee-Lee." If Lee-Lee were here things couldn't be so bad.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed, munchkin." Alex said frowning. Lee-Lee giggled. "Wanna see Hawwee."  
  
Alex took the little girl from Harry, "Good to see you Harry.", she said to him and then to Lee-Lee a bit more firmly, "Bed, and I expect you to stay there this time." She carried the little girl out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
"What happened Potter?" Mad Eye Moody asked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley directed Harry to sit down at the table. She began fussing over him. Pouring him juice and making him a sandwich. Remus levitated the trunk off of the table and into a corner.  
  
"Well, it was Marge. She was picking on me. I just try to ignore her, but Sirius got mad. He attacked her. The muggles were fine until she came!" Harry said defiantly. "Aunt Petunia gave me an envelope and said it was a port key."  
  
"Did he get a good chunk out of her?" Moody asked grinning.  
  
"Wh- no, Uncle Vernon stepped into the row. I don't think I will be able to go back again. Dudley attacked Uncle Vernon to keep him from hurting Sirius any more, so I imagine he is deep trouble." Then it hit him. He had done magic. He had caused Marge to go though the window. "I accidentally sent Marge through the window." He muttered, thinking it was best to get it all out in the open.  
  
They all started arguing amongst themselves. He heard snippets of their heated conversation. "Better contact Dumbledore." And "Fudge will have a field day." Were the things he heard most. Remus noticed the worried look on his face. "Molly, why don't you bring Harry up to his room with Ron? Don't worry Harry, Dumbledore will sort things out."  
  
Harry nodded numbly, and let Mrs. Weasley take him from the room. She led him down a long dark hall lined with empty picture frames. "Can I see Sirius first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course." Mrs. Weasley said directing him down yet another dark hall. When they reached the end of the hall she opened an obscure door and led Harry down into a dungeon.  
  
Snape was bent over a cauldron, and just behind him Sirius was laying quite quietly in his human form again. "How is he, Severus?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Snape looked up from his cauldron with a blank look on his face. "He is fine."  
  
Harry walked over to Sirius and sat in a chair beside the bed. "Let him sleep Potter.", Snape whispered silkily. Harry nodded and walked back to Mrs. Weasley. She led him quietly back out of the room and up the stairs to the main house. Once they were back in the main hall again she brought him to another set of stairs, but these led up. "Come on.", she said. "Ron should be sleeping, but you can just sleep in the extra bed. He will be happy to see you've come so soon."  
  
Harry followed obediently. He didn't take much of the house in. It was too dark to try. He did know that his and Rons room was the third door on the right and that was enough to be getting along with, for now. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and there was a loud cracking sound. "Ron, I know you are awake." Mrs. Weasley said lighting the candles in the room with her wand.  
  
Ron was laying on one of two beds in the center of the room. He opened one his eyes and jumped up. "Harry! What are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley turned down the extra bed. "Never mind. He is here and that is enough. Get to bed the both of you." She turned to Harry looking a bit more kindly. "Harry dear, we will see to your things tomorrow. Until then you can borrow a set of Ron's pajamas."  
  
Harry nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Ron pulled some pjs out of one of the large dressers in the room and tossed them to Harry. Mrs. Weasley smiled, "You are welcome Harry. Now, the two of you go straight to bed. No talking.", she said firmly and left the room.  
  
Harry changed into the p.j.s Ron had thrown to him and there was another loud crack. When he pulled his head through the night shirt he saw Fred and George sitting rather comfortably on Ron's bed.  
  
"Hiya Harry." George said grinning.  
  
"Wotcha Harry." Fred said moving over to sit on Harry's bed.  
  
"What are you all doing here at Snapes house?" Harry asked feeling quite left out of the loop.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Dumbledore came to the Burrow late one night to talk to mum and dad."  
  
"They sent us all straight up to bed of course." Fred said.  
  
"But we used one of our inventions, extendable ears, to listen in." George added.  
  
"All we managed to catch was that Dumbledore said it wasn't safe and we had to move quickly." Fred said and shrugged.  
  
"Next day we all packed up and moved here except." George said looking uncharacteristically dark.  
  
"Percy." Ron said, his ears turning red.  
  
"Why not Percy?" Harry asked.  
  
"He and Dad had a row." George said frowning.  
  
Harry decided that now was not the time to find out about Percy. Fred, George and Ron all looked quite upset by the whole conversation. The door handle jiggled and Ginny came walking into the room. "She is back down stairs.", she said joining George and Ron.  
  
George nodded. "What about Alex?" Ginny shrugged. "Still reading Lee-Lee a story."  
  
"We'll just listen for her to go back downstairs." Fred said seriously. "Then we can let the munchkin out."  
  
"Who were all of those people down stairs, and why do we have to go to bed it isn't even dinner time yet." Harry asked.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix. They work against Voldemort. Dumbledore founded them. Lee-Lee knows more about it. We were trying to get more information out of her, but she suddenly jumped up and left." George said.  
  
"Yeah, she came downstairs to see me." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Oh, really?" Fred said. "Hmm." George said giving Fred a conspiratorial look. "So," Fred said, "Harry how well do you know Lee-Lee?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I dunno. I only knew her for a few days, before I had to go back to the Dursleys. We shared a dream about Snapes wife so Sirius and I had to go stay with Dursleys until they made other arrangements."  
  
Ron gaped, "Snapes married?"  
  
"Yeah, she has been in a coma for years. She was hit by a muggle car. Voldemort woke her up." Harry said watching as they all flinched when he said Voldemorts name.  
  
"What do you know about her?" Ginny asked opening a chocolate frog and tossing him one.  
  
Fred laughed. "Ginny, we don't have to bribe Harry for information."  
  
Ginny blushed, "Sorry, I am just so used to it."  
  
"Have you all been bribing Lee-Lee for information?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Sure." Fred said. "She sits in on most of the meetings." George said.  
  
"I happen to have it on good authority that she loves doughnuts." Harry said grinning. That would explain the sticky kiss she gave me earlier.  
  
"Wait, listen." Ginny said.  
  
They all stopped and listened. Outside in the hall someone was walking by and down the hall. George stood and peered out of the door. "She's gone.", he whispered and entered the hall closing the door behind him.  
  
"Why don't you just use your invention to listen in?" Harry asked Fred.  
  
Fred scowled, "Snape knows about them. He put an imperturbable charm on the room so we can't use them."  
  
"Why does Snape know about them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Slinky found them and Snape asked to use some of them." Fred said. "He also helped us with a few of our inventions that had glitches. He really isn't so bad."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to gape. Fred Weasley was saying Snape wasn't so bad? What was this world coming to? The door opened and George came in carrying Lee-Lee. He closed the door and sat down. Lee-Lee hopped out of his lap and crawled into Harry's.  
  
"Oh, I see how you are." George said grinning. "Now that Harry is here, it's George who?"  
  
Lee-Lee giggled and blew George a kiss.  
  
"So, what are Dumbledore and the Order doing about Voldemort?" Harry asked. Fred shivered. "We did manage to get some information about him using extendable ears."  
  
Ron nodded looking glum. "He said that he warned the Wizangamot and they took him off. He has lost his order of Merlin and everything."  
  
Ginny smiled, "Bill said, Dumbledore doesn't care as long as he can stay on Chocolate frog cards."  
  
George nodded, "And now the Ministry is trying to interfere with Hogwarts. Fudge made a new law that says if the Head Master can't find someone to take a position at Hogwarts that the Ministry can appoint someone of there own."  
  
Fred grinned, "They tried to appoint someone named Umbridge to the DADA position, but Dumbledore out smarted them. Lee-Lee's mum took the job."  
  
"Lee-Lee wiggled excitedly in Harry's lap. "Goin to Hogwarts!", she sang.  
  
"But Fudge and the Ministry are giving Dumbledore a hard time. They say that an unwed single mother is not a good role model for Hogwarts students." Ginny said frowning.  
  
All heads turned to Ginny. "When did you find this out?" Fred asked incredulously.  
  
"I heard Alex explaining it to Lee-Lee when I peeked to see if she had gone yet." Ginny said.  
  
"How dare they!" Fred shouted. "An outrage!" George yelled.  
  
"We is goin'" Lee-Lee said calmly.  
  
"But if the Ministry-" Fred started.  
  
Lee-Lee raised her hand and spoke in a very stern voice, "We is goin'"  
  
"Of course you are." Ginny said smiling at the little girl. "So, Harry tell us more about Snapes wife.", Ginny said obviously attempting to change the subject.  
  
"Well, not much to say. Snape left to bring her here. Haven't you all seen her?" Harry wasn't sure if he should share that she and Snape had both been death eaters. Ginny nodded, "No. She stays locked up on the top floor of the house. Snape and Dumbledore are the only ones that can go in there." A knock on the door interrupted their discussion. Mr. Weasley poked his head around the door. "You can all come down stairs for dinner now.", he said smiling knowingly at them all.  
  
When Mr. Weasley had closed the door behind him Harry asked, "Why did they send us to bed anyway?"  
  
"It's this weird thing mum keeps doing every time there is a meeting. She treats us like kids." Fred said frowning. 


	18. Chapter 18

Summer Surprises  
  
Chapter 18  
  
They all trudged through the dark house down to the kitchen. Lee-Lee kept correcting them as they went. "No, wight, no, weft."  
  
When they entered the kitchen Harry was shocked to see Mrs. Weasley handing a bowl full of potatoes to a rather plump looking house elf. The elf looked around and noticing them, levitated the potatoes onto the table.  
  
Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Figg, Bill, Remus and Alex were already seated at the table. "Sit, sit." Mrs. Weasley told them. Lee-Lee floated out of Harry's arms and into Alex's. She sat her down in a high chair beside her. They all filled in the extra seats leaving three.  
  
"Where is he?" Mrs. Weasley said sounding irritable. "We aren't starting with out him." She tossed some floo powder into the fire place, "Severus, we are waiting for you. Severus?"  
  
"We are here, Molly." Snape said from the door way.  
  
Everyone turned. Snape was standing in the doorway holding Selena's arm. There was a collective gasp. Harry thought she looked even more like an angel in person. Mrs. Weasley was the first to recover. "Budge over Ginny. Let's make room for them."  
  
Dinner was fantastic. Harry had never been so happy for Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Of course he was happy that Dudley was on a healthy diet, but Harry felt he needed some good old fashioned fattening food.  
  
The conversations were heavy during dinner. As they always are with the Weasley's. Bill and Mr. Weasley were talking about the Ministry. Ron, Mrs. Figg and Ginny were talking about their favorite Quidditch teams.  
  
There were two conversations in particular Harry wished he could hear a bit better. Fred, George and Snape were talking quietly amongst one another. Harry could Fred say something about puss filled boils and can't manage to work around them. Snape laughed, and said something about bum. Fred and George scowled causing Snape to laugh even harder.  
  
On the other end of the table Alex and Mrs. Weasley were talking about the Ministry's uproar, because Dumbledore had appointed Alex to the Defense against the Dark Arts job. "It's disgusting!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. "It was ok for you to be a single mother while you were an auror, but now that you are going to be a teacher it isn't?"  
  
The table quieted. Everyone's heads turned to listen.  
  
"I don't think it is so much that I am a single mother, Molly. Fudge is mad because The Headmaster went over his head." Alex said calmly.  
  
"They won't be able to keep you from teaching us will they, Alex?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No, Dumbledore won't allow it. The Ministry is not allowed to interfere with Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley said, "And that is why he is making such a big deal in the press. He is hoping that the parents will stand up against Dumbledore's decision."  
  
"With her education and training I don't think parents can argue that Alex is a superb addition to the staff." Snape said.  
  
"Malfoy has a lot of influence in the community. He is going to help Fudge make things difficult." Bill said spearing a potatoe.  
  
"He can't." Lee-Lee said looking around the room for something and ignoring her dinner.  
  
"No he can't." Selena said.  
  
Every one turned to face her. Apparently, none of the Weasley's had ever heard her speak before.  
  
"We haven't heard a word from Lucius." Snape said trying to avert their attention.  
  
"My brother knows I would never forgive him if he caused trouble for Alex." Selena said softly.  
  
"Brother?" Fred and George said loudly.  
  
"Lucius is my brother." Selena said.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all gave Harry a dirty look. He shrugged.  
  
"He would never cause trouble for Severus's family. They are my family now as well." Selena said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Family should always come before politics." Harry noticed the pained look on her face. "But sometimes it can not be helped."  
  
"Lee-Lee!" Alex cried causing everyone to turn their heads. Lee-Lee had a large pie in front of her. Apparently, it was blue berry, because her face was covered in blueberry filling.  
  
"What?" Lee-Lee cried indignantly over a mouthful of pie.  
  
"How did you? Never mind! You are grounded young lady. No flying for you." Alex said sounding exasperated. She cleaned the little girl with a flick of her wand and sent the pie hurtling into the rubbish bin. "You have ruined dessert for everyone else."  
  
"Nuh-uh" Lee-Lee said crossing her arms. "Dere is a stwabewwy one over dere." She pointed toward the counter.  
  
"I'm so sorry Molly." Alex said turning to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was laughing. "I'd forgotten what it was like to have such a little one around.", she said wiping tears from her eyes. "Who is ready for dessert?" She asked.  
  
"Me!" Lee-Lee cried raising her hand.  
  
"No more dessert for you young lady." Mrs. Figg said firmly.  
  
"Aww dat stinks." Lee-Lee said causing everyone at the table to laugh.  
  
After dinner He, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Lee-Lee all piled into his and Ron's room. They told the adults they were going to play memory with Lee-Lee. Harry was irritated with Snape, because he had wanted to check in on Sirius after dinner. Snape said no he needed to rest.  
  
"Snape is such a git!" Harry said angrily throwing him self on his bed.  
  
"No, he isn't." Ginny, Fred and George all cried in unison.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"He isn't as bad as you think Harry." Fred said.  
  
"But you two are always in detention with him!" Harry pointed out.  
  
"Not really." George said.  
  
"Didn't you ever notice that Snape never took points away when he gave us detention?" Fred said.  
  
"Well, no I guess I wasn't paying attention." Harry said.  
  
"Snape let's us use his lab when we are at school to work on Weasley's Wizards Weazes." George said.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron both cried.  
  
"It started in our second year. We kept getting detention for blowing up our cauldrons." Fred said.  
  
"Snape thought we were idiots that couldn't make a potion to save our lives." George said grinning fondly at the thought.  
  
"But he found in detention that we could make a potion to save our lives." Fred said.  
  
"He asked us why we kept causing accidents during class." George said.  
  
"Well, we told him." Fred said.  
  
"We were using his class room to experiment." George said.  
  
"Snape was impressed." Fred said.  
  
"He actually told us we weren't the pair of idiots he thought we were." George said smiling proudly.  
  
"He told us that while in class we were to make the potions that were assigned to us--" Fred said.  
  
"And we could use his lab for what ever we wanted to experiment with!" George said.  
  
"But under the pretext that we were in detention." Fred said.  
  
"It was a brilliant plan!" George said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said looking lost and disappointed. "Brilliant. Only, why didn't you tell me about it?"  
  
Fred and George frowned. "Sorry mate, but he made us swear not to tell anyone."  
  
"Something about cutting off our fingers and using them in an anti-five finger discount potion." George said.  
  
"Well, why are you telling us now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, now you know he is cool, don't you." Fred said.  
  
"No!" Ron and Harry said.  
  
Ginny sighed loudly, "Isn't it obvious? Dumbledore trusts him."  
  
"Yeah, well even Dumbledore makes mistakes." Ron said quietly.  
  
"If you are talking about the Basilisk-" Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, and every other thing that got out of control in that school!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said shutting Ron up, "Why do you trust Snape?"  
  
"He helped me after. after. you know who possessed me in my first year.", She whispered.  
  
"How did he help you?" Harry asked.  
  
"He came and talked to me. He told me that stronger witches and wizards had been controlled by him. He taught me how to fend off the Imperious curse, because I was worried that it might happen again." Ginny said. "I was worried, I might hurt some one else."  
  
"Ginny, you didn't hurt anyone." Fred said.  
  
"I know, but I was weak and let him use me." Ginny said.  
  
"Not anymore." George said.  
  
"No." Ginny said firmly. "Not ever again."  
  
Harry was shocked, but not as shocked as Ron whose mouth had formed an O.  
  
Lee-Lee was sitting on Fred's lap. She looked like she might cry. "Fed, you gonna still fwy wif me?" She asked looking up at him with watery eyes.  
  
"Of course we will still take you flying." George said. "We just have to be careful that your mum doesn't see."  
  
Lee-Lee sniffled and wiped her nose on her dress. "k", she said weakly.  
  
"I had better take you on up to bed before your mum finds out we kept you up." Ginny said.  
  
"Wait." Harry said raising his hand. "Lee-Lee have you heard anything more about the baby?"  
  
"No." Lee-Lee said. Ginny picked her up and carried her out of the room.  
  
"What baby?" Ron said looking thoroughly confused.  
  
"The Snapes baby." Harry answered.  
  
"Snape has a kid?" Ron asked disbelievingly.  
  
"I don't know. Voldemort said he had her." Harry said.  
  
"What baby? I thought Selena had been in a coma for years?" George said.  
  
"Yeah, she was pregnant when she was hit by the car. Everyone thought that the baby had died. Voldemort said he has her." Harry explained.  
  
"How could he have her? He hasn't been around to take care of baby." Fred said.  
  
"I dunno." Harry said. "It might just be a trick."  
  
"Sounds like a trick to me." Ron said. "Who is up to a game of chess?" 


End file.
